Childhood Revisited
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: A witch hunt has gone terribly wrong leaving Sam with the problem of the only two people he now has in life being transformed into children. Can Sam look after two little boys? And will the spell wear off or does it have to be broken personally?
1. Introduction

**Childhood Revisited**

**Introduction: **

It was one of your typical hunts after everything in the world was finally calming down and food was once again edible by the Winchester brother's standards, Sam's standard higher then Deans. But edible nonetheless. This made things a lot easier to take care of some of their needs, not all of them but most. And for the boy's that was good enough.

Their duo was now a permanent trio. But neither brother was really complaining, and after they lost so much they clung to what they had left. Each other and a friend they shared almost equally. Dean was still slightly favoured more. Not that Sam blamed Castiel, the no longer an angel oddball they had with them at all times. Castiel never really explained fully on what he was doing still alive, just that it was a gift and he was grateful.

It was a little known fact that there was a few other angels that were supposed to be dead, that wasn't. But they stayed out of the Winchester's lives, something both brothers were glad for. More or less. Unfortunately the odd illusion or prank showed up, but those were nearly harmless compared to what they could be. At least Sam didn't have to watch his brother die so many times in so many horrifically cartoon-like ways.

Their target was a witch found in the outskirts of a small town that was tucked out of the way. The impala once again purring around them, a sense of home was freely given by this car that at times had car fanatics drooling like kids against a candy stores window. Dean boasted, but kept an eye on them and his car. Nobody touched the Impala.

Sam at the start when he finally got his brother and Castiel back from their unwanted trip to purgatory was in fact jealous of how close Dean and Castiel has become since they left. There wasn't an ounce or resentment for the past between them, they truly embodied what it means to truly forgive someone. Just like Sam's been told that his relationship with his brother is a true embodiment of loyalty and brotherly love. Or maybe that was the fanfiction he once read says, Sam couldn't remember exactly.

And in truth, he didn't care. He had his brother back, his brother had a true friend and things were finally normal even after the whole Crowley being a baddie for awhile after their return. Kevin was in hiding thanks to the angels looking after him. Crowley was laying low, guess he didn't want to tango with an archangel who loved pranks. After all even Sam could admit that Crowley wasn't stupid, in fact he was intelligent and that was what made him a threat. Not his power or his position, but his intelligence.

Sam sat at the table in autopilot mode while Dean fetched the food and Castiel the drinks. Castiel went wherever Dean went at times, almost like the former-angel was afraid that Dean would fade away on him. On them. Dean shockingly enough didn't mind, and that was given the fact that Dean favoured his personal space too much at times. More so after Hell.

Dean doesn't talk about either Hell or Purgatory no matter how much Sam begs or nags at him to speak. Sam even offered up information of what his stint in Hell was like. Dean was willing to listen, but not willing to tell.

Sam got stubborn. And wished he didn't, he caved at times and told a few things here and there about his time in Hell with Lucifer, Michael and Adam. The thought of Adam being there still caused Sam's insides to squeeze threatening him with nausea. He was so sorry that Adam was there, why couldn't he be saved too?

But Sam knew the answer to that as well. Dean chose Sam over Adam. It was always Sam over everybody else. But not over Castiel, Sam had to admit that the socially awkward individual was on par with him now in how important they were to Dean.

Sam's laptop was already open and looking up information on their case when Dean and Castiel sat down. Dean by the window this time and Castiel at the end. Sam thanked Castiel, Dean gave a sound that could have been an acknowledgement at one time. Castiel obviously didn't mind.

"Figure it's a witch hunt." Sam states as he happily put salad dressing on methodically. Castiel decided that he liked putting ketchup on his fries instead of beside awhile ago. He was becoming better at the human thing lately. It was both good and frightening to both Sam and Dean, neither spoke about it though.

A few complaints later about witches, Dean doesn't like witches at all. But he doesn't like demons even more, witches in a sense were the lesser of two evils but still evil and still on the 'to off' list. That would never change.

The hotel they stayed at was cheap and the hotel room was smaller then what they would have liked, but it'll work out for what they needed. It wasn't like they'd stay in the hotel all day. They had work to do. And none of them really minded being in a small room. They've slept in the Impala many times. Hotel rooms were only a step up in arrangements for one reason, showers. And Dean could drink all he wants in hotel rooms and not worry about crashing the car. Or perhaps that was more so Sam and Castiel being worried.

No one spoke about Dean's alcoholism. After all, they all had their cooping mechanisms. Sam's was simple. It was Dean. Dean was a reassurance both physically and mentally that things are okay. That things were going to be okay.

Castiel it was duty and them. Perhaps more then that, but he doesn't speak much about it. It all comes back to the fact that Castiel feels grateful.

The second the sun went down they headed out.

Sam's research informed them of a ritual that required tonight to be performed. Castiel confirmed it with his vast knowledge that Sam and Dean won't even scratch the surface of.

And that was when everything started to go wrong.

The hunt started off like every other hunt that involved witches. This time the house it was being performed in was secluded enough for Sam and Dean to get this finished with a bit of privacy, it wouldn't have made too much of a difference for Castiel at one time. He was more aware of what not to do and what he should do. He wasn't stupid after all.

Dean entered the house first, followed by Castiel. Sam went in the back this time. All three of them silent and acting with the single thought process found in tight squads filled with soldiers. And they were in a sense. Castiel actually being a soldier in a heavenly army while Dean and Sam were raised to be due to their father's quest for revenge and the evil things that go bump in the night and taint the day.

There was five in total. There was only supposed to be three.

The first was taken down quickly, a shot to the head delivered by Dean. Angering the other four.

The chanting changed course and Sam found himself flung through a closet door and tangled with brooms, mops and a vacuum. His long limbs scrambling and struggling as he heard chanting, shooting and Dean cursing them out. Castiel was the silent one, he always was. There was the odd call out in concern, but words weren't important to Castiel all the time. They never were. Guess the human need for talking just doesn't always click with him.

Two thuds, two more witches down for the count. Sam knew that for a fact because he could still hear his brother and Castiel every now and again. That was a relief, now all he had to do was get out of the closet. It was harder then it looked.

One more thud. Angered explanations from the last two witches and a bright cliche light that forced Sam to look away in fear of his ability to see anything if he looked right at it.

Two thuds later and a skip in Sam's heartbeat he found himself watching as one witch fell dead and his brother and Castiel laying on the ground.

Shrinking. De-aging.

A dark anger barely felt anymore surged forward.

One more thud and the last witch was dead. The only ones left breathing was Sam and his unnaturally childlike brother and Castiel.

Pushing his anger down he carefully picked up the once grown men and took off towards the Impala. Placing them in the back seat gently before heading back to the house and picking up everything he could think of. Their weapons, clothing that used to fit Dean and Castiel and the book the witches were using.

And in the words of Dean, Sam couldn't help but say,

"Son of a bitch."

**Authoress Note:** Yes, this probably has been done before. With witches and de-aging. But I decided to try my hand at it anyway. This is based after Season 7 and probably ignoring whatever they have planned for Season 8. The characters no doubt would be OOC, but in my defense, this isn't your usual situation for the boys or Cas. I hope you enjoy and it helps save you from a few moments of boredom lol.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

By some miracle Sam managed to transfer both boys into the hotel room without being seen. It wouldn't look too good coming back with two barely clothed boys who at this age was far too feminine to give some people around these parts good thoughts.

Sam would kill anyone who even tried to pull a stunt like this. He knew from drunken fights with his Dad that John Winchester did the same exact thing a couple of times and no doubt Dean was fully prepared even as a boy to do the same with a sawed off shotgun or pistol small enough for small hands.

Sam could do the same. Hell, he did worse then shoot a scumbag in cold blood. Sam wasn't exactly innocent, but he wasn't like that either. He refused to be. Demon blood or not, it wasn't in his DNA. He had Dean and Bobby to thank for that.

Gently placing the boys down he used the shirts he found in Dean's bag to create something akin to PJ's for them. His thoughts traveled to Bobby, how he wished he had the old hunter's presence at the moment.

But Bobby was dead, so it was only Sam to deal with this problem. Not for the first time he cursed the existence of Leviathans. They were worse then demons, worse then Eve and anything else that crawled out of damnation.

Taking a deep breath he pulled out his laptop and watched as the boys slept soundly. Shifting every so often and snuggling up to each other. Sam couldn't help but smirk at that, it was an image he never thought he would witness. Especially with the fact that Dean wasn't really someone who cuddled and Castiel just didn't bother with some human extension. At least the guy was socially awkward still, that seemed to ease things slightly. It was selfish but honest.

Snapping a picture before he opened the witch's book and turned on his laptop. Immediately diving into one of his devices to pass the time. Research.

The language in the book was something he seen before and dealt with once or twice, not the usual language witches used but it was something he could easily decipher if given the time. He just hoped that the spell didn't create a painful death or a messy one. Sam couldn't honestly bare the loss.

And like any other time with Sam doing research especially when he gets into something seconds turn to minutes and minutes turn to hours.

And he wasn't getting any where. It was frustrating. Rubbing his eyes and trying to smother down a yawn that enforced the fact that he was tired. Looking at the clock it was about a quarter after four in the morning.

"Wonderful..." Sam muttered to himself as he stood up and turned his laptop off. Moving as quiet as he could he laid down in the opposite bed the boys were on. Hopefully they'll sleep for another few hours or so, letting Sam get as much sleep as his own nightmares would allow him.

Nightmares were a fact of life with the three of them, even Castiel got nightmares at times now and it was Dean who had to deal with the former-angel. Only Dean really knew how to deal with Castiel when he wakes up broken and sobbing. Sam pretends he doesn't see Dean taking care of Castiel. Dean was awfully touchy about it.

The only one who really didn't give a show that he needed help with the nightmares was Dean, but he was too used to being tormented in his sleep and doesn't sleep often anyway. When he does it's because he was on a verge of passing out or Sam pestered him into sleeping or making Dean feel guilty. It was dirty yes, but whatever worked. At least Sam wasn't drugging his pie or burgers anymore.

Deep down though, Sam wished he could help his brother get over his nightmares even if it was only for one time. He wished that Dean would be more open rather then taking after their Dad and burying everything behind the typical Winchester masks and anger.

Sam opted to just wait him out. Dean will come around soon enough. No one can go through nightmares that wakes you up in ice cold fear and with the old fashioned fight or flight reaction pulsing through your veins alone forever.

Stretching slightly before shifting into a position that lets most of you relax into the lumpy bed Sam finally settled in and with one last look at the boys and a silent plea for no nightmares that wake him up screaming or panicked, Sam drifted off.

His light snoring was the only sign of him falling into a rarely gained restful sleep. His bed was originally Dean's and between the boys and the door. It was a habit of Dean's to sleep between Sam and now Castiel and the door.

On the door was a sign that simply told the workers that he wasn't to be disturbed, years of experience had him placing that sign up automatically. No need to have some poor worker come in and find the items and guns placed strategically around the room for quick reactions and quick hiding.

Sam was lucky that he managed to get two and a half hours of sleep before the light peeking through the cheap blinds spilt across his face and eyes. Groaning in frustration he heard a rustle, honed instincts of a hunter had him springing to attention despite how tired he felt.

Automatically spring knifing to a sitting position his hand tucked underneath his pillow where the colt rested in mocking peace. Sam's attention instantly fell on the area where the rustling came from. Blankets pulled down into the space between the second bed and the wall. The boys obviously were awake or simply fell off the bed. If that was the case, Sam was losing his touch.

Tucking the colt away where the boys wouldn't have the chance of seeing it or touching it Sam stood up and slowly moved around the end of the other bed before peering at the space between the bed and the wall.

Two sets of eyes stared at him, eyes wide with confusion and fear. There wasn't any recognition in either the green or blue eyes. And that alone felt like a stab in the back to Sam, but it wasn't the boys fault. It was the witches fault!

"It's okay... My name's Sam..." Sam tried to sound as friendly as he could, but honestly he had no experience with children. Dean had a way of knowing what to do. But Dean wasn't exactly Dean at the moment.

He noticed something dark between the boys, dark and possibly soft. He thought nothing of it.

"What's your names?" Sam pushed gently, moving back and sitting on the edge of the dresser that held an old box television. The boys didn't answer him with words.

Instead they did the one thing Sam was hoping and praying to anyone who was listening that they wouldn't do.

They screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam took a deep breath as he felt a pang of hurt at his inability to do things well enough with children, but to be honest he never considered having any after Jess. She wanted children, and now that he thought about it she wanted children more then he did. He didn't want to pass along the curse that seems to follow both the Campbell and the Winchester family.

He couldn't burden anyone else with that. It would be unfair to them.

For some reason he managed to get the boys out of there tucked away sanctuary and sitting on the bed. Castiel between himself and Dean. Neither spoke after their initial scream. Which was frustrating. And the fact that there was two rips in the back of Castiel's shirt for two moist wings that didn't look like they could support weight at all like a baby birds wings. Weird.

Somehow Sam managed to reason that because Castiel was so small at the moment, his remaining grace needed to find a way to keep itself from being squashed and possibly blotted out of existence with the fact that there was little room to barely survive. That was going to be a problem, Castiel for all purposes looked like a freak. He'd draw too much attention.

Sam figured he'd need a sweater one size bigger for him to hide them.

Dean would be another problem, he was quite literally clinging to Castiel, something he never thought he'd see his brother doing. But then again, this was at an age where Dean wasn't in the mindset of show no fear and no chick-flick moments. Before Sam thought that it would be a good thing, right now he wasn't quite sure. He already missed his big brother.

"Are you two going to scream again?" Sam asked nicely as he pointedly looked at both kids who he figured to be around five years old if that was even possible. They didn't answer him, simply shook their heads no. Castiel still putting himself between Sam and Dean. Odd. Maybe even as a child Castiel feels responsible for his charge.

They both watched every move that Sam made.

"Okay. That's good, that's really good. Okay, now I have to ask this question okay, can either of you tell me the last things you remember." Sam asked, keeping a friendly and hopeful expression on his face while his insides squeezed in trepidation. The boys looked at each other before Castiel idly played with his shirt for a moment before looking at Sam straight in the eyes.

Sam didn't like how Castiel still had that ability to pin you in your spot with a look, and the added innocence of Castiel's face just added to how defenceless it made Sam. He wanted to rebel against it for a moment, but guilt at that desire caused him to stay put.

"Woke up here..." A quiet near emotionless answer came from Castiel who looked away from Sam who was grateful for that fact.

"Okay. Do you remember falling asleep?" Sam asked but watched as Castiel shook his head no. It couldn't be the truth, but Sam wisely didn't push it. Then he noticed Dean squirming in his spot. Sam frowned slightly.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asked, but cursed inwardly at his failure to realize that the boys didn't introduce themselves so by their knowledge he shouldn't know their names. And that fact didn't escape the boys attentions either. Though more shock and surprise then the suspicion that would be found on their faces if they were adults. He was grateful to that fact.

"He has to pee..." Castiel answered for Dean who has yet to say a word. A fact that was quickly becoming alarming to Sam. Why wouldn't Dean talk? Sam squashed that question for a moment as he stood up. The boys backed away. Castiel still in front of Dean.

"It's okay, I'm just going to take Dean to the bathroom okay. It's just around the corner, see." Sam indicated with a movement of his hand. Castiel reluctantly let Sam take Dean by the hand and lead him to the bathroom. Castiel stood at the end of the bed as Sam and Dean entered.

Sam faintly wondered if he should help Dean onto the toilet or if Dean could make it himself. Dean was awfully petite for a five year old, but then again him being only five means puberty is far off and all boys do look a tad bit petite at such a young age. The answer was made when he noticed Dean struggling with getting up onto the toilet, whoever designed this hotel didn't put small toilets in that's for sure. Not the kinds you'd see in houses anyway. Sam instantly sprang into action and lifted Dean onto the toilet and pulled up the shirt that hung past his ankles so he didn't make a mess out of himself.

"Okay, I'll be right back okay... I got to check on your friend." Sam said and Dean nodded obediently as Sam left, still feeling concern over Dean's silence. It was starting to scare him. He hoped the boy would start talking soon.

Exiting the bathroom he noticed Castiel didn't move from the spot he was standing. Wings drying off slowly and the feathers slowly expanding to fill out the shape of the boy's wings more. The feathers looked soft and fluffy rather then streamline they would need to be in order for flight. Baby bird wings for sure.

"You can sit you know, you do..." Sam started to say when the sound of water splashing caught his attention. He instantly went back to the bathroom and Castiel followed him this time. Though it took the actual angel looking boy a few minutes to get off the bed without falling onto his rear.

Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight that greeted him. There was Dean stuck in the toilet with only his head, legs and arms showing. Tears instantly forming as Dean held his hands out in the classic help me motion.

Castiel was already there trying to get him out but making matters worse thanks to the fact that Dean managed to get himself stuck completely. Sam pushed Castiel back a bit only to get glared at by the angel boy. Taking hold of Dean's upper arms Sam managed to pull him out of the toilet soaking wet and whimpering as he plucked at the wet shirt he was wearing.

"Did you manage to pee before you took a swim?" Sam asked hoping he didn't so he wouldn't have to bathe Dean already. A nod yes and Sam wearily looked towards the bathtub. He didn't know if he had any other clothing that was clean enough and small enough for Dean to wear.

"Okay..." Sam said, trying his hardest to hide how much this situation depressed him. He didn't know what to do. And his research wasn't helping either. He has yet to really decipher what the witches books said. He'll have to hide that from the children because he didn't know if that stuff would scare them and he didn't want the boys screaming again.

**Authoress Note: **Next chapter we'll be dealing with more of the boy's P.O.V so I can show what's going on in their heads. And if you're wondering why Dean's not talking it's simply because I'm following that fact from the graphic novel "Supernatural: Origins" by Johnson, Smith. It's a good graphic novel to read, it's a good way to see how exactly John might have got started in his hunting career.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The second Dean opened his eyes, he knew everything was not okay. Everything was far from wrong, the last thing he could remember truly was his Daddy picking him up from his grandparents house along with Sammy. Sammy was only a baby, he needed Dean and their Daddy. Dean was happy when Sammy and him were picked up.

Dean didn't like it there. They always tried to make him talk, but soon they gave up on him and focused everything on Sammy. Laughed when Sammy cooed at them and everything. Dean just stayed back, out of the way.

Dean wasn't wanted.

Was it because of what happened to his Mommy? And the fire. Dean remembered it like it just happened. There was a lot of fire but something made his back feel cold like ice cubes being rubbed down his back. Dean knew something bad happened. Was that why his Mommy was gone.

Was that why she got stuck to the roof and Daddy couldn't save her? Tears prickled to life as Dean whipped them away.

Dean was driving with his baby brother and their Daddy in the car, the impala. It made a nice purring sound. It always put him to sleep. It left him feeling safe because his Daddy was there and so was Sammy.

But now he was in a room, with a stranger who was so big he barely fit on the bed. A giant. And a boy beside him. Something drew him to this boy, something that made him feel safe. They must be friends or something, Dean didn't know.

The clock on the side table read 6:00 although Dean barely understood what that meant. Sammy would need to eat soon. Dean frowned. Where was Sammy?! Looking around he found himself nearly hyperventilating in fear. Did it happen?

Did Daddy really leave him and take Sammy away from Dean. Leaving him here with a strange giant and a boy who left Dean feeling okay? His childlike mind could barely focus.

Tears now freely running down his cheeks, Dean didn't see the other boy eyeing him with concern until gentle hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him into a stiff hug.

Everything was wrong, that much was absolutely certain. There wasn't anything recognizable to a child who's so out of his time. Even the television was wrong, the screen wasn't curved and everything was black. Nothing to focus the show with. It was all wrong. Usually weird rooms like this had things like that.

The pictures were the only thing close to normal. Waterfalls, trees and people fishing in a painted picture. The room smelt bad, someone farted. That wasn't Dean. Dean looked behind him as he twisted in the stiff hug to look into wide blue eyes. The boy's head was tilted like a puppy's head when they wanted to know something.

Dean didn't know what he wanted to know though, Dean was only five and couldn't tell you much. He wouldn't even be able to tell you why his Mommy died. Just that there was a bad fire and bad cold down his back. It still left him shivering.

"Ow..." The boy suddenly said, making the tall tale face that spoke of hurt. Dean found himself now sitting back and trying to hug himself while trying to get at two growing bumps. Dean blinked and saw the boy whimpering. He didn't like seeing that, it made him scared.

So Dean carefully found a way to make two holes in the shirt with his teeth and small hands. It wasn't easy, his teeth were so small. But it worked and two black things pushed out of the bumps and spread. Two boney stick things were now coming out of the boys back. He was still whimpering but now he was curled on the bed face down. His sticks falling down on either side of him.

Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out, nothing ever does. So Dean crawled and snatched up a pillow and pulled the case off of it and dabbed the sticks hoping to make the boy feel better. Dean wanted him to feel better.

A whispered voice he couldn't make out or understand what it meant told him the boy had a name. An important name to Dean.

It was Castiel.

Cas for short. Dean would quickly decided, it was less of a weird name that didn't make too much sense. And Dean didn't know how he knew, maybe it was like he knew that Sam's name wasn't Sam. It was Sammy.

Shifting on the other bed made by the giant made both boys stop and stare as they held their breaths. It was Cas who decided that they should get on the floor. Dean went first, pulling the blanket with him and Cas followed with the sticks now folded up. They felt weird when they were pressed up against Dean as they curled down as far as they could go. Hiding from the now awake giant.

He remembered his Mommy once showing him what baby birds wings looked like. Maybe these were wings and Cas was a human baby bird? He couldn't be an angel, angels don't exist. If they did, they would have saved his Mommy and the fire wouldn't have swallowed everything up.

Footsteps were coming closer and closer and closer and all Dean could think of was the bean story his Daddy once read to him. Fee Fi Fo Fum...

"It's okay... My name's Sam..." The giant named Sam said. Why did he have the same name as Sammy? It was weird, maybe he stole Sammy's name or something. Or borrowing it.

"What's your names?" Giant Sam asked, and Dean who wasn't sure what else to do with this situation did the same thing his bird-boy Cas did.

He screamed. The giant looked panicked and Dean just clung to his new friend. Dean didn't know what else to do. What was there to do?

**Authoress Note:** Well there you have it, Dean's perspective of things so far. Cas is next.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

His name was Castiel. Castiel knew a lot of things but nothing seemed to connect in a way they should, his thoughts were that of a child. His memory equals that, he remembers things a child would remember and things that are connected to instinct alone. That gut feeling people talk about. What people, he doesn't know. Just people.

All he knew was that he was in a weird place, even weirder then last. But thankfully less people. Just himself, a boy he felt that he knew for his entire existence. How that was possible he didn't know, he couldn't understand entirely but that gut feeling he knows of tells him that the other child was important to him. More then important.

His responsibility. How or why he couldn't fathom. He knew things that he didn't know he should or even how. But some of those things he couldn't bring forth in his mind. So were they really important, he didn't know and he couldn't tell you.

All he knew even now that his wings, how they were able to exist was beyond him, were now out and folded against his back. The boy tried to help him until they saw the larger human male start to wake up.

The next thing he knew was that the both of them and part of the blanket they were sleeping on was now tucked between the wall and the sleeping area. The boy tucked behind him, a strong desire to protect the boy was overwhelming and invigorating. He loved that he felt needed.

Unfortunately whatever good feelings he had left him as his childlike mind caused a simple primal action overstep it's boundaries.

He screamed and the boy...

Dean Winchester.

Did the same. He didn't know how he knew the boy's name, but he did. He did. It was important then. The name. The boy. This terrified little boy behind him was important. Castiel also finds that he knows what what damage feels like. And this innocent little boy was damaged.

Was that why he has yet to speak? It was a possibility. A strong one.

The giant now naming himself Sam only managed to coax them out of their hiding spot thanks to Castiel who was now sitting on the bed with Dean behind him, holding onto him. Castiel did the answering, opting to be the boys voice until he no longer needs someone speaking for him.

Castiel was fine with the duty of being the voice. Something tells him that once upon a time Dean was the rock and the redeemer. Somehow he knew that roles changed and so they changed again. But like everything else, he didn't know how he knew. He just did. It was important.

So when Dean needed to use the washroom, Castiel informed Sam the giant of that fact and felt himself tense up when Dean was taken to the bathroom without Castiel there to be the voice and the protector.

His wings were tucked behind him but raised slightly and tense in his own discomfort. Wings were a good way of figuring out his emotions, if he had emotions. Castiel figured he did, he just didn't understand them fully. Just knew some of them and how to react to those, but emotions were vast and unending mysteries.

Giant Sam came out to check on him or something but a splash caught his attention and the giant was back in the bathroom with one large step. Castiel was frustrated that he couldn't follow quickly. The bed was being more tricky then it should now that he has extra weight on his back. A burden he knows is his alone.

Castiel found that he was too small to help so the Giant did everything including pluck Dean out of the oval thing with water in it... A toilet only to plop him into a larger container with water. Dean obediently bathed himself, until he got to his back.

Castiel wanted to help but the wall of the container got in the way so the giant did it for him. Castiel was once again frustrated and a slight twitch of his wings would have told Sam if he was smart enough to pay attention.

"Okay, I don't have any other clothing for you at the moment so um... I'll wrap you in a towel and a blanket, it's cold outside." Sam explained as he plucked Dean out of the water and did just that. Dean helped dry himself, very independent already. But obedient in letting himself get helped with drying his hair.

Sam picked Dean up and carried him out to a chair that was in front of the box with glass... the television. Dragging a blanket with him as he went. Once satisfied with how Dean was wrapped in a blanket and towel he turned the television on and that drew both Dean and Castiel's attention. Castiel climbed up beside Dean and curled himself into a comfortable position.

Sam looked oddly sad to Castiel, though he could not understand why. So he left it.

"You two don't let anyone in okay. Don't answer the door to anyone." Sam stated as he checked his pocket for something. Castiel didn't know for what.

"Okay." Castiel answered as he looked up at Sam before looking back at the television. Dean only nodded as he idly played with the towel underneath the blanket.

He left with a smaller jacket on then the big tan one he sees folded on a chair. Why didn't he wear that one? Did that one belong to someone else?

Authoress Note: Hopefully Cas is okay... He's not an easy character (especially as a child) to write.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam felt guilty for feeling so unbearably relieved that he was free from the presence of two children who shouldn't be children. One because hes supposed to be grown up and is supposed to be older then him and the other wasn't a child in his entire existence. He just came to be as far as Sam understood. But he didn't know for sure, it was rare that they even considered questioning Castiel on matters like that.

But then what would they say? 'Hey Cas how was life when you were a tot?' It was foolish. Castiel was an angel! Do angels even go through childhood?

Sam sighed in aggravation and jumped into the driver seat of the impala and realized that this might not be a good idea, using this car. What if Dean heard it and remembered what the impala sounded like? What if he thought it was Dad?!

Sam was on the verge of panic. A cold feeling he doesn't welcome. So he prayed, silently and under his breath for help from anyone. Even Gabriel who he only crossed paths twice since the archangel was mysteriously brought back to life. Death is either annoyed or he welcomes having someone else around to clean house. Sam didn't know, didn't care too much either.

His feelings when it comes to the archangel was mixed. He still resented him for killing Dean at least one hundred times, in front of Sam. And leaving Sam powerless to do anything about it! Then the whole play your roles bullshit. Sam cursed the angel for that one, to imply that Dean would have to kill him through Michael's actions just pissed Sam off. Saying they had no choice but to say yes. Sam did, Dean did not. Did that make Dean stronger? Sam didn't know, but then Dean was the first to nearly say yes if it wasn't for Castiel.

But on the other hand, Gabriel died for them. Gave them the ticket to locking the devil back in his cage. It only cost the archangel his life. Dean most likely felt guilty about that, and like everything else took the guilt and burden onto his own shoulders thus feeding into his self-loathing. Sam was working on that nasty flaw in his brother, one day at a time.

Sam shook those thoughts out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. If he drove he could get to a store quickly, risk Dean's hopes being raised then deflated. Or walk and have a naked kid in a blanket in his room. _Which wasn't wrong at all..._ Sam winced at his own sarcasm. Hating what it could have implied easily. He has done some nasty things but never that. Not ever.

Sam cursed to himself as he carefully closed the door and done the seat belt up and thanked the fact that the radio was turned off yesterday before they went out on the miserable hunt that caused all of this. He couldn't have Dean and Castiel hearing the blaring song of "Hell's Bells". Sam wasn't entirely fond of the music, but Dean liked it and the days of Dean being happy while driving down the highway to his music was coming back these days. Some days more then others, but Sam welcomed them all the same.

Things were looking up until this point. It left Sam miserably asking 'why them?' but never really getting an answer.

Taking a deep breath he started the car, for once the rumbling sound of the impala wasn't welcoming as he moved as quickly as he could to leave the parking lot so he didn't have to witness whether or not green eyes peered out in blind hope and deflated hope.

He wouldn't be able to bare it.

Sam picked the first place he could think of. And entered. Sam was greeted by the many clothing aisles that lined the clothing store. At the far wall was a few places to find shoes of all sizes. He'd have to stop there as well. Couldn't have them walking around barefoot. Screaming and crying kids seemed to pop out of nowhere as he hurried down several different aisles in search for clothing.

It was hell... And that was saying something considering he was there at one point. Just in a cage which caused him to go coo coo for awhile. It was a miracle that Dean didn't have the same problem as Sam did, but instead of Lucifer having Alastair torment him.

Sam thanked Castiel for saving his brother sooner rather then later. Who knew what Dean would have became, the idea of his big hero of a brother turning into a black eyed monster sent chills down his spin. Far worse then his own memories could, not for what could have happened but what it implied.

The idea of his brother breaking that badly terrified him and turned everything he held onto upside down.

"Do you need help?" A voice said, breaking him out of his reverie. It was a welcome distraction.

"Um... Ya, actually. I need to buy clothing for kids..." Sam answered, turning on the charm as best that he could in such a situation. It wasn't much but it worked better then being a blundering fool like he felt like sometimes. Damn, he cursed inside of himself that he was incapable of buying clothing for kids. When Dean and himself had to go shopping for a changeling baby Dean got the supplies faster then what was normal for men like them.

But then again, Dean seemed to want that life more so then before he went to Hell. Odd how things change.

"O-kay. How old are your kids?" The lady asked, she was slightly older then he was and nothing about her screamed supernatural. But then again, not everything out there had flags waving above their heads showing what they were. A pity, it would make his job so much easier.

"They're not mine! Um... I'm just babysitting. They're five and I wasn't given enough clothing and you know kids, the rascals get themselves dirty with just the use of an ant hill... You know how it goes." Sam blurted. The idea of them being his kids was creepy to say the least. And now the lady was giving him odd concerning looks. Wonderful.

She helped him and as she did so Sam spewed out stories that were absolutely fake but made it sound that him possibly being the babysitter was legit. It cooled her suspicions and in the end that was all that mattered.

He bought a jacket two sizes bigger for Castiel, he had to hide those wings out in public. He didn't want to deal with the stares that would be directed their ways or any unnecessary attention. Bad enough they existed at all. But Sam had demon blood in him, so who was he to judge.

Sam wasn't entirely happy with the clothing that he found. And he couldn't find shoes for the boys. So he'll have to pack them from the hotel room to the impala and to wherever else they had to go until he found them shoes. Sam didn't want them stepping on anything that could hurt their little feet. Grimacing he couldn't believe how much of a worry wart he was starting to sound like. Wonderful, Dean better not get grouchy at him for getting after him for a while after Sam figures out a way to reverse this. It's not his fault.

Parking the car he grabbed the two bags and quickly entered the hotel room. The boys weren't in the chair where he left them. And on the table was two pairs of shoes and a note. Frowning he closed the door behind him and locked it. Reading the note he was surprised at what it said.

_'Here's a pair of shoes, figure that a knucklehead like you could find clothing for the mini-hunter and angel on your own. Don't screw this up, I'm watching you and no not like some crazy stalker creep either.' - Sincerely your friendly neighbourhood Trickster/Archangel Gabriel_

Sam flinched slightly. He hated to know what the archangel would do if Sam did screw this up somehow. Sam heard a flush and looked towards the bathroom as Dean walked out with Castiel's help in keeping the towel wrapped around him. The warning of don't screw up kept repeating in his mind. He knew what the angel was capable of, he didn't want to tempt fate.

Sam smiled despite the burden he now felt.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam couldn't believe how much of a struggle it was to dress two kids in plain clothing. Dean insisted that he did everything himself, a typical kid trying to be independent though Sam wouldn't know much about that from this perspective. He imagined he was like that at age five or so. But this was seriously out there in figuring out the impossible. He didn't even let Castiel help him, Cas who seemed to be willing to do everything for Dean. Always has been that way, more so then with Sam. Cas has his favorites obviously.

Dean managed to get everything backwards or inside out. Sam had to fight with the silent boy to right everything. Trying to keep a friendly face on and make sure he knows that he did good for his first try. How could a five year old make so many mistakes like that?! Sam truly didn't understand, maybe it was just the situation stressing the boy out? That has to be the reason.

Castiel on the other hand just eyed everything with suspicion as he followed instructions until the shirt. He fought with Sam on that one until he coldly explained that he had to cut holes first for the wings, and they had to be right. Sam nearly snapped at Castiel for being rude about it and that Sam already knew that. But he stopped himself, instead letting out an irritated sigh through his nose as he took a knife to the shirt.

Dean backed away, which was odd because surely he's seen knives at that age. Right? Sam shrugged that thought away as he eyed the two slits down the back of the shirt and nodded to himself in satisfaction before literally pulling Castiel towards him and was both fascinated and disturbed by the irritated flap of wings he got as Cas was dragged forward.

He finally had the shirt on though. And the wings were pulled and slipped through the holes in the back of the shirt. Castiel looked at himself thoroughly before deeming the clothing satisfactory and made sure Dean was okay and was in a clothed state.

"He doesn't like knives obviously, that was why he backed away. You should have used scissors." Castiel chastised Sam. Sam looked away to stop himself from glaring.

"We don't have scissors." Sam said instead as he stood up and packed. Feeling two sets of eyes on him the entire time. It was disturbing. Dean seemed to be satisfied with the idea of putting garbage into the garbage cans while Castiel watched Sam intently. Creepy kid.

"Buy some." Castiel offhandedly suggested as he turned his attention to one of the bags and pulled it off the bed with a thud and dragged it to where the other bags were. Sam bit his tongue hard enough he tasted blood. This was harder then he thought and the warning left by Gabriel left him feeling icy.

He couldn't screw this up. Grabbing both sets of shoes and slipping the note from the insane archangel he approached Dean first who like with his clothing tried to do it himself. This time successfully, probably because they weren't shoes that needed to be tied up. Gabriel obviously knew how to make things quicker. Castiel did the same.

Sam was satisfied with that and calmly told them to stay put while he loaded the car. This wasn't going to be fun. The Impala was a car Dean would recognize, so what would he tell the boy on why Sam has it and not their Dad. Or Dean's Dad as he would know it, in his mind Sam Winchester was a baby not a grown man.

Taking a deep breath he reentered the room and noticed Dean watching Castiel who was eyeing the jacket as if it was a torture device. Wonderful.

"You need to put that on, people wouldn't want to see your wings..." Sam explained as he took the jacket and held it ready for the boy to put his arms into the correct holes. Castiel didn't move.

It took fifteen minutes to put the jacket on the boy and explain why he wasn't going to cut holes in the back of that one too. Castiel eventually accepted it reluctantly. Sam found that once it was one, Castiel didn't put up a fuss about it. He was going to be one of those kinds of kids, which kind Sam had to figure out.

Standing up Sam realized that Dean was currently missing.

"Dean!" Sam blurted out as he looked around the room with Castiel on his heels looking in the same spots as if he expected Sam to mess up. Normally others might consider it cute, but Sam wouldn't call it that. Not by a long shot.

He finally found Dean outside standing next to the car with a forlorn expression on his face as he petted the car gently. Almost like he was trying to sooth himself. Sam felt his shoulders drop in resignation and hurt. The boy probably looked for their Dad unsuccessfully.

Sam noticed that when Dean noticed him he pointed at the car expectantly. Like demanding answers. The worst kind Sam could think of at the moment. Sam felt his gut clench as he approached the boy like he was glass that could shatter any second. Castiel was already by Dean, not really understanding what was wrong but trying to be there all the same.

"Listen Dean, you have to believe me when I say this okay. D-Your Father left his car with me to use while he took Sam somewhere else to be tended to okay... I'm to babysit you and your friend." Sam explained, hoping against all odds that it was believable. That Dean would believe him. He needed Dean to believe him!

Sam could see that Dean was thinking real hard over what Sam has said. The look of resignation, sorrow and hope crossed his features. And then worry. Probably the bit about him being taken somewhere to be tended to, that was the only explanation Sam could come up with.

A nod, a reluctant one but a nod all the same. Sam nearly jumped for joy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam sighed as he waited at a red light, both the boys were getting antsy back there and Sam could remember many days and nights where he and Dean were in the same situation as Dean and Cas were now. It was all wrong back there, it was never meant to be Castiel and Dean. It was always Dean and Sam, Sam was always the one with Dean back there. And now by some twisted fate, he was the one who was the adult and the one who practically raised him was now the child.

It just wasn't fair!

Looking in the rear view mirror he could see Dean looking forlorn out the window and Castiel trying to find a comfortable position due to the bumps that were slightly noticeable underneath the jacket he obviously wanted off. Castiel seemed to be the most content to be around Dean and at his side. A characteristic that followed Castiel into this situation.

They had a profound bond, what that meant to be exact Sam didn't know. He summed it up to something like best friends. Or maybe because they both went through something traumatic and that made them close. Though that last bit didn't fit, they weren't close when Castiel first started to appear in Sam and Dean's life. Well, from what he saw. But around that time he was, not himself.

"Dean needs to pee." Castiel's stoic voice rang out. A child shouldn't sound so robotic, yet Castiel managed it.

Sam sighed. Castiel also took to being Dean's voice. And for the past few hours during the drive, it was starting to annoy him. Deeply. Why wouldn't Dean talk?! What was so horrible that he had the nerve to stop talking? Sam frowned as he looked away from them to hide his frown. He felt his gut clench at guilt for that, but it was the truth. Sam was never good with children, he was out of his element here and he didn't know what to do next. He didn't even know how to handle a mute child who didn't communicate all that much. Just let Castiel do everything and looked depressed.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Sam calmly said as he looked for anything he could pull into to get these boys a pee break and something to eat. He hated to think what Gabriel would do if he accidentally starved the boys.

His answer obviously satisfied the boy who nodded and went back to looking out the same window as Dean. Always the same window as Dean.

Two minutes turned into fifteen minutes and a fidgeting boy in the back seat and Castiel trying to sooth Dean's discomfort with gentle rubs to his back and reassurances that they'll be there soon.

By the time they got there Sam was running into the small restaurant with Castiel running as fast as he could to keep up as Sam carried Dean into the bathroom. Thankfully they made it in time. Sam sighed with relief and felt a stab of victory.

He made sure Castiel went as well, though the boy was reluctant and refused to do anything until Sam turned away. It wasn't like it was anything he didn't see before. Dean had no problem going to the bathroom in front of two people. Castiel was such a conservative individual though. And obsessed with keeping his posture stiff and correct. A soldier through and through.

"Okay, I am finished." Castiel calmly stated as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands and failing to get Dean to do the same. Dean obviously figured exiting the bathroom was more important. Sam was torn on which one to go after as one carefully climbed up onto the counter and started to wash his hands thoroughly the other took off out of the bathroom.

"Shit." Sam snarled as he rushed Castiel, not really giving him time to dry his hands as he picked him up as though he was a football and took off out of the bathroom and halting immediately at the sight that greeted him.

There was Dean standing next to a crouched Gabriel who was radiating a friendly aura. Not anywhere near what Sam was used to with the archangel. But Sam read the books and old texts about angels, he knew friendly wasn't a word to describe Gabriel's kind at all. Harsh, cruel, cold were all but a few. Dean would say they were 'dicks with wings' and Sam just assumed he got that insult from experience.

"Gabriel." Sam acknowledged.

"You should handle the kids better. They're liable to running off. Isn't that right Dean?" Gabriel said, tone light but there was a threatening undertone of it that went unheard by the boys and others. Sam looked around and didn't notice any threats, so why was Gabriel making the threat? Aside from the fact that he nearly lost one boy.

And not the one Gabriel would be most inclined to care about. What were a couple of humans to Gabriel compared to his fellow angel? Probably next to nothing. Sam didn't know, and didn't want to get to know the angel enough to understand his reasoning or whatever.

"Someone was paying too close of attention to little Dean here. And make no mistake, not the friendly kind of attention. The kind that could harm a child psych forever." Gabriel coldly explained quietly as he stood next to Sam. Sam set Castiel down who wasn't sure of what to do with his wet hands. Dean quietly took a napkin off the closes table and dried Castiel's hands for him.

Sam's mood darkened at both the knowledge that if Gabriel wasn't there someone would have hurt his big/little brother. And that was something Sam wouldn't let go unpunished. He wasn't the friendliest of people after everything. Especially to something who harms his family, what's left of it.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Why? So you could do something, please Sammy. Don't worry about that, let old Trickster here take care of that. You get grub into the boys stomachs and look after them properly. I don't want to have to step in again, got it. And loosen up, the boys will remain tense with you if you remain tense with them. Kids sense things like that." Gabriel taunted and Sam's mood darkened even more. He understood though, he had boys to look after. Not a revenge gig.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked, by any means he shouldn't even consider letting something happen to the person. But he was powerless to really stop the Archangel turned trickster. And deep down, he didn't want to this time around. That was wrong in so many ways and Sam knows it. But this was Dean who was targeted, Dean who did so much for the world without so much as a thank you and suffered more for his family then he was asked to.

"Do you really want to know?" Gabriel asked, a single eyebrow arched in question. A second went by and Sam's silence obviously gave enough of an answer as Gabriel turned and left telling the boys to behave as he leaves.

Sam took Dean's hand and led him to a table away from everyone else. He was furious at the attention Dean gained while he was away from Sam for just a second, furious at Gabriel and annoyed with how stubborn Castiel could be when he wanted to do things all nice and proper.

Before he could really stop himself he tore into the boys verbally. Not loud, but he knew he gained some disapproving attention. Sam glared in a challenging manner. He was not in the mood. He barely noticed the deflated posture of both boys.

And he definitely didn't notice the icy stare he was getting from across the street from a disapproving Archangel.

Sam didn't like the guilt that nearly choked him as he quickly ordered for all three of them. With a sigh he found himself trying to force himself to calm down and reassure himself that they were safe now and that he was free to try to tend to the boys and get them to be in better moods considering bed was only a few hours away.

He had to make them understand that he didn't mean to get mad at them, he had to get them to understand that he was only frustrated and scared. He felt like such a failure.

No one said another word as they ate.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authoress Note: **Just so you know, though you probably know already I'm not really following events in Season 8 simply because I started this before Season 8 started. Sorry I took so long, hope you like it.

**Chapter 8**

To say that Sam felt like a piece of shit was an understatement. He took the boys to a hotel and put them to bed, well Castiel put the two of them to bed and put himself between Dean and Sam. Almost like he was subconsciously or not so subconsciously protecting Dean from Sam. And that felt like a blow, the sheer thought of someone wanting to protect Dean from him. They were brothers for crying out loud!

But this was his fault. He yelled at them, yelled at Dean. And normally with the adult Dean it would have been nearly okay because Dean would have yelled back or walked away, or both. He would have been able to handle Sam yelling. But this mute kid version of his big brother, well Sam didn't know how to handle this.

He couldn't handle kids at all to be truthful. That was Dean's job. Dean who had a natural way with children, despite how Sam doubted that fact for a majority of his life he's only really coming to realization of things he didn't know about his brother. And boy was there a lot. He made it his business now to learn about his brother, as much as Dean would allow him. Dean was pretty closed off half the time. Things were kept in a safe zone with them and Cas. They didn't touch on personal trauma's unless they had to. Even the socially awkward former angel with them knew not to.

But that angel also knew things about Dean that Sam would never know, things that Dean wouldn't want Sam to know. The times Dean actually spoke up about things like Hell, it was only a cute watered down version no doubt.

Rubbing his face in frustration Sam took a gulp of water, he wasn't about to have alcohol around the boys. He knew that much. So what should he do now? Well at least the next step was one he was familiar with and dare he said, enjoyed to some degree.

Research!

First thing he did was look online for blogs and websites that help with raising five year old's and handling their every behaviour that a child that age could have.

Well lets just say that Sam was getting increasingly frustrated as the clock ticked on. There was so many different books, and books for different ages and behaviour problems. He made sure to look up information on what to do with a mute child. Well it turns out there was several reasons including speech problems, hearing problems, the child decisions and of course trauma.

The latter was what probably caused Dean to be mute. Trauma. And Sam and went and yelled at the child. Wonderful. With an irritated sigh Sam rubbed the area between his eyes. Why was there so many websites that deal with children and yet none of it was helping. Not really, none of it really gave him a clear answer.

Closing his laptop he calmly sat back and decided to use his brain to come up to conclusions. One thing was for sure, he had to be firm. Stick to what he says, and if tantrums were thrown, let the child throw a fit or something like that. Frowning he faintly wondered how any of this could be used for an adult with the mind and body of a five year old and an angel who was never a child in the first place?

Maybe he should simply sleep on it. He did manage to read a few things that could help him deal with it. One thing was get on the child's level. Not an easy thing to do with how tall Sam is compared to two five year old. He practically is a giant compared to them.

With a sigh he stood up, stretched and checked on the children one last time before he slipped out of his shoes got comfortable on the bed. Usually he would change into his sleeping clothing, but he needed to feel safe in order to do that. And he didn't feel too safe with only himself without Dean and Cas around. The door and windows were salted and every other safe-guard was in place as well. He did so after Dean and Cas were put down to sleep.

He hoped, he prayed that tomorrow would be better. That he wouldn't make such horrible mistakes like he did today. He hoped to whatever God there was that he could handle the children better as well. They deserved it.

Who knows, maybe just maybe he could figure out a way to give the children a childhood. Just like Dean tried so hard to do for Sam rather then trying to have a bit of childhood for himself. And Cas could use the learning experience as well, it never hurts.

He made a note that tomorrow at some point he should read up more on the spell so he could figure out how to undo it as well, that would require more research and he hoped he could find the time. Maybe figure out if Dean and Castiel would remember any of this when they are themselves again. Would they remember Sam yelling at them? He hoped not, but knowing his luck probably would remember that much.

Sam didn't mean to yell. He was scared. He nearly let some paedophile near Dean from what he understood from what Gabriel said. But Dean has to learn to not run off like that! Which was a weird thought to have considering the fact that Dean technically was older then he was. Dean was the older brother and Sam was the younger brother. Sam knows that with that comes the fact that it shouldn't be Sam yelling at the other to not run off. It was unnatural. And that was coming from a guy who hunted supernatural beings for a living.

Even when he was tired of this lifestyle, it was Dean who seemed to be so attached to it for the sake of the innocents who come into contact with the supernatural world with ill-consequences. Sam didn't want to make himself sound like he didn't care, but what about them? When could they stop? When could they relax? When could Cas stop or relax?

With a grumbling sound Sam decided that sleep wasn't going to come with those sorts of thoughts running through his mind. He swore if it wasn't his own mind asking questions and thinking about the unreasonable what-if's he could come up with it was nightmares. When would he get a full night sleep?

Sam decided to have a shower. The door was locked, there was no hope for the children to get out or anything to get in. Safe, more or less.

It didn't take him long to settle into the hot spray when he managed to focus enough to get to that point. Thoughts were running too quickly in his mind for him to really do such an easy task. But the hot spray of the shower helped, it helped a lot. He almost felt the urge to smile in satisfaction. Living with an adult Dean and Cas sometimes his shower was cold and sometimes others got the cold shower. Dean wouldn't shut up about it when he got the cold shower.

With a relieved sigh Sam turned it off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was finally relaxed and could hopefully find some sleep. And figure out what to do about tomorrow.

Just as Sam was about to reach for the doorknob to go find himself a clean pair of pants to sleep in a shrill scream was heard. One of the boys! Without even thinking Sam nearly took the door off as he tried to get out as fast as he could to see what was happening.

"Dean..." Sam whispered as he see's his normally tough older brother as a child screaming in fear, curled in a tight ball against the headboard clutching his head and just screaming. Fear, un-hinged and unrestrained terror. Before neighbours in other hotel rooms could complain Sam practically ran to his brothers side and clutched him tight. Castiel was standing on the bed, scared and not knowing what to do.

The screaming died away leaving only winded sobs wracking the small body of a five year old body.

A lump formed in his throat.

"Dean... Dean it's only a dream okay buddy... Only a bad dream... Okay, you're safe. I'm here..." Sam reassured, he wanted so badly to ask what the dream was about. A determined shake of the head told Sam that Dean didn't agree. Then he heard it, whispering. Soft and uncertain.

It took Sam a few times to get Dean to repeat what he whispered. Each time it was the same tone and the same broken quietness. But when he got an answer his blood ran cold.

He mentioned what his mind could only explain as a monster. Or as Dean explained -

The bad man with white eyes.

Sam had to bottle up his rage and coax Dean and Castiel into sleeping, this time with Sam curling himself around them and the bed pushed up against the wall. Dean tucked away between them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam woke up first and realized that he probably didn't fall asleep in the most desired of states. Angry and pretty much naked except for a towel around his waist. But in his defence, Dean needed him there and couldn't wait. Carefully he got up and watched as Dean shifted so he curled himself into Castiel's embrace. A wing immediately curled around the two of them. Little baby bird like wings couldn't provide much protection, but they might be able to provide comfort. And that is something Dean needs.

Sam checked the salt lines and the locks before finding himself something to wear before he moved over to the sink and brushed his teeth. He couldn't believe how pale he looked from the state Dean was in last night. Already Sam could see bags under his eyes, adding to the already dark circles. Was Dean going to experience this every night? And what would that do to a child's mind and in turn an adults mind?

Dean as an adult won't open up, not completely but he won't completely close Sam off either. Dean seemed like he was a little bit more open with Cas, but that was understandable. Castiel has seen first hand the worst Dean has to offer and the best he has to give. Sam only caught glimpses of Dean's nasty side. And was awed by his brothers good sides, and strives to be good just like him.

Sam looked up to Dean, and will probably look up to him to the day Sam dies. That was a given.

Taking a deep breath he tried to collect himself and bring some colour back to his face so he didn't concern the boys, or at least Dean. Cas seemed to be a strict little bugger and didn't give away emotions in favour of criticizing Sam. But Cas was like that, just easier to deal with when he's an adult and on their cases. Well mostly on Dean's case almost like a major mother hen at times. It was funny to watch actually. Dean wasn't any better at times as well. Only Dean goes mother hen on both Cas and Sam.

It was Sam's turn now.

And he'll do it right this time. Yesterday was a fail. He won't fail again. With a firm nod to himself he stood up straight only to feel a tug on his jeans. Castiel stood there staring up at him, sneaky little kid. Dean was sitting at the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes and still looking like he was scared. Sam has to remind himself that Dean was a child and couldn't hide his fears and emotions as well as he could when he was an adult. And he couldn't hide behind the bottle, Sam would literally put Dean over his knee and give him a good few swats, if Dean tried a stunt like that in his current child like state.

"Food." Castiel demanded, his wings looking as tired as Castiel was probably feeling at the moment and dropped enough to be nearly dragged on the floor behind him.

"Ya... In a minute. Let me get you two washed up and teeth brushed first. Then we'll go find something to eat." Sam answered. Remembering that you shouldn't speak down to your children. Well, to kids. Not his children. That would be awkward having Dean and Cas as his kids.

Castiel seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and with a shrug walked back to Dean and took the other boy's wrists and pulled him as gently as he could off the bed and into the bathroom where they promptly waited on Sam.

Dean has yet to say something.

Sam frowned at that but accepted it for the moment, he'll try to get Dean to talk to him again in a moment. First thing's first. Wash the kids up and blow dry the wings while they brush their teeth. He let them play in the bathtub while he used newspaper to create a cover for the witch book so he could study while tending to them.

Satisfied with his mildly clever idea he was distracted by the sound of splashing. Sam frowned and wondered back to the bathroom and peered in. It turns out Castiel had a playful streak to him and was rather enjoying flapping his wings while they were half submerged. Getting water everywhere.

And there it was, a small smile on Dean's face while he tried to protect his eyes from the amount of water being kicked up by soaked wings. It wasn't much, but it eased Sam's heart. He let the two play for a moment while he poked his head out and asked for more towels due to the ones in the bathroom was probably soaked at this point. A small price to pay.

The young housekeeper happily gave him towels and he gave her a tip as a thank you. With that he set the towels on the bed and knocked on the bathroom door to let the boys know he's there. The splashing stopped and the two boys along with the bathroom was quite literally drenched with water. Even the ceiling was wet.

"Time to get out." Sam stated as he moved and plucked Castiel out first. Wings instantly flapping wildly spraying water everywhere. Sam would have to change again. Once he Castiel on the floor outside of the bathroom with a towel he turned to Dean who was attempting to get out himself. Dean was always independent. For the most part. Right now, Sam couldn't accept that and simply moved and plucked Dean off the edge of the tub.

Sam gave him a towel as well and only after a moment did he decide to help the boys even if they could have figured it out themselves. He focused on their hair while they wrapped themselves in another towel. Castiel needed the most help. Dean used a few hand towels to dab Castiel's wings dry while Sam focused on his hair.

It took about an hour to get everything done. It turns out Castiel wasn't too fond of the hair dryer. And the wings were fluffier then they were beforehand. It was a pain to get them down and into the jacket. Castiel gave one of the most dirtiest looks a five year old angel could muster at that.

Dean looked longingly at the Impala and Sam's heart sunk. He felt bad for Dean and for lying, but what else could he do?

And Dean still isn't talking. Even after Sam asked him to pick something for breakfast. He tried though, Sam could see that he wanted to answer but decided against it when the waitress came close. Instead he pointed at pancakes for a choice and Castiel being the ever responsible one picked fruit. Usually he mimicked Dean when they are adults, but Cas mimics human behaviour from the both of them. Maybe that was where Cas started to go wrong. Maybe.

Sam just smiled at the waitress and brushed off the question of them being his children. He simply said that he was babysitting for a friend. That didn't stop her from cooing at the children and not noticing how Cas was giving her a back off right now lady look. Sam managed to catch her attention and revert it back to doing her job.

**Authoress Note: **Well? Do you think Dean should start talking in the next chapter. I do. It's heartbreaking for Dean to not talk, but there's things Sam will probably have to learn about his big brother's mindset even at that age. I guess, lol.

Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Things weren't changing. Dean and Castiel weren't growing back to their regular sizes and ages. And Sam was getting frustrated with that. He missed his big brother and Cas more than he expected to miss them when they were right there with him. Just not as themselves. And the witches book was useless, yes it had a lot of spells and some very concerning spells that involved virgin sacrifices. He was glad they didn't work their way that far into the book yet, and if they did they'll no doubt get what's coming for them.

He should have told them to say hi to Crowley for him. Though Crowley would answer with sending a few dozen demons to try and kill them. He was a major class douche-bag to put it lightly. And he won't even risk the chances of the demon king getting close to a vulnerable Dean and Castiel. Sam would beat himself up if he did. Not to mention Crowley was the type to take advantage of the situation and get ride of threats.

Looking over at two sleeping boys Sam sighed. It has been another full day of Dean not talking. He thought he was getting somewhere with him after that horrible nightmare. Yes he opened his mouth several times today in attempts but he either decided against it or someone showed up and destroyed any chances of Dean speaking. Even Cas was trying to help him speak, but the kid obviously had a natural instinct to not push it. Sam wondered how much Castiel was aware of being that he did have some angel mojo as an adult, enough to sense things out that's beyond a human comprehension and had the knowledge of an angel.

Three times already today he almost picked up the phone to call Bobby, but memory served him right and it felt like a heavy rock dropped in his stomach almost causing him to feel winded. He missed Bobby.

Every time the boys shifted or a flop of an arm or wing, Sam would stop what he's doing and watch what they're doing. Tonight it took a bit to get Dean to go to bed, he obviously remembered having a nightmare the other night and was anxious about having another one even though he didn't say a word about it. He didn't have to. It took Cas a bit to coax him into a relaxed state. This time Sam decided to stay out of it and let Cas handle it, the kid angel seemed to know what he was doing.

A yawn and a curse, he didn't want to go to sleep yet. He had to make sure Dean wasn't going to have a nightmare. He had to protect his older childlike brother! With a nod and a sense of foolishness Sam went back to research. This was the time he mainly had free to himself. After the kids were asleep. And Jess wanted those one day?! Sam frowned, it's been awhile since he thought about Jess. At least he could think about her without breaking under the guilt of what he brought into her world. She didn't deserve it. And Sam could admit that neither did he or in turn Dean.

But you don't always get what you deserve and you sometimes are dealt nasty situations and horrible things and not deserve it. That was life. Or he should say that it was fate, and fate was a bitch to say the least. Sam could attest to that.

Sam got up and checked the coffee to see that it was all out and he couldn't ask until morning. Damn. With annoyance and a sense of defeat Sam curled up in his own bed, facing the boys after he changed into sleeping clothing. He had pyjamas for the boys. Dean in Batman, after all Dean seemed to enjoy saying that he was Batman at one time. Not as much these days. Cas looked like a scrawny bumble bee. Cas still had a fondness for the insects, it was quiet and more subdued now but it was still there.

Sam wasn't fond of the insect, neither was Dean and Dean teased Cas about it. Sam usually defended him but Cas was okay with it, they both knew that Dean teasing was Dean being affectionate in his own bizarre way. And everyone had to have a favorite animal or bug. Well, that wasn't really right to say. Cas likes everything alive from the smallest insect to the largest animal. Including humans. Maybe that was why he was still alive after everything Cas has done as to where other angels who have done just as much or worse was locked away or dead. Love, he loves his Fathers creations and tries to redeem himself. Something Lucifer and others did not no matter what they said.

Sam shook his head, uncaring that it messed his hair in the pillow. Letting himself relax he felt his eyes drop in exhaustion and soon sleep overtook him. He slept better these days, though there were still several days out of the week that he had nightmares that woke him up in a panic. Dean usually took care of him on those nights and stayed up with him until he fell back to sleep. He felt like such a child on those nights, and he didn't say it but he loved the quiet attention he got from Dean. There wasn't much talking going on between them, just silent comfort. The best kind.

Now Sam could be there for Dean. And Cas.

Sam didn't know how long has passed but the sound of muffled whimpers and quiet yelps dragged Sam from his light slumber as he focused on the source of whimpering and yelps and he strained his ears and heard the tall tale whimpers of 'mom' escaping Dean.

Cas was already away and looked about ready to throw something at Sam to get him up. Sam wondered where Cas learnt that tactic as an option. Probably Dean, somehow. Sam sat up and moved over to the bed and sat down. Cas moved over so Sam could see the boy fully. Curled up on his side, crying in his sleep and clutching at a pillow desperately.

"Dean..." Sam said quietly as he shook Dean's shoulder gently, concerned with the vibration going through Dean's small body. He knows it's not always a good idea of waking someone up from nightmares from experience in his family. But Dean didn't have a gun or a knife under his pillow.

It took several tries but he woke Dean up who instantly back peddled so his back was against the headboard. Eyes wide and looking around. Probably for his mother? Their mother.

"Dean." Sam said louder, keeping his expression and bodies posture as relaxed and laid back. Not giving a reason for Dean to see him as a threat.

"Dean." Cas whispered, petting Dean's arm gently. Dean finally focused on them but didn't relax yet. Sam couldn't blame him. Instead he gently took the boy into his arms and sat him on his lap. Calmly comforting him. Telling him it was a bad dream.

"No..." Dean whispered, shaking his head to mirror the word.

"Dean, buddy. Why wasn't it a dream? You gotta tell me okay, I'm not going to poke fun of you or use it to hurt you okay. Cas and I, we only want to help you. I only want to help okay... Can you tell me, even a little bit?" Sam coaxed gently as he rubbed circles on Dean's back as the boy clung to his other arm and curled himself inward. Sam was surprised at how strong that grip was. Cas moved and was petting Dean's arm. Trying to mimic how Sam was comforting Dean.

"She's dead... Fire..." Dean whispered into Sam's arm. And Sam stopped moving instantly. Fire. Mom. Did that mean he saw her? Saw even one glimpse of her death. And could that by chance be the source of Dean's silence? He only managed to collect himself when Dean looked up at him in wary caution. Sam gave a reassuring smile despite how he was rocked with the information.

Dean said he didn't remember much about that night! It was a lie! But wouldn't Sam say the same thing if Dean didn't already know about Jess's death?


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

To say the revelation about Dean knowing of and probably seeing the fire was enough to shake Sam's world. Did that mean he saw him, the demon. Azazel? What did Dean see exactly that night when their mother died? Though Sam knew better then to push it right now, if this broken childlike version of his brother was anything like his older counterpart then to push would mean that his brother would close up for good.

It took Sam a good few minutes and foolish behaviour to convince Dean that there was no fire, that everyone was okay. He even had Cas stand up and turn around to show that there was not a single sign of fire or smoke. Cas just tilted his head in that puppy like way he does and did what was needed, his will to do what Dean needs knows no bounds. Sam almost admires that about Castiel.

Sitting on the bed he pulled the boys to him. This was becoming a nightly occurrence and it has only been two nights. Sam sleeping with the two boys. Free security for two small boys who in their own ways are traumatized. He just has to see how Castiel was fairing. Though by the looks of it, a lot better then Dean was.

"How about a story?" Sam suggested, kids like stories right. At least Sam did when he was a kid and Dean or their Dad would read to him. Mostly Dean though, their Dad would get frustrated when Dean tells him how it's done. It usually ended with Dean being given the book and told to do it himself. Sam would complain, probably missing the sight of a childhood taking on another scar.

All for Sam...

Sam had to swallow a lump that formed in his throat. A nod from Dean and that right there was the shocker. Dean Winchester who always claimed to be a badass and didn't need anything from anyone wanted his little brother to read to him. Well, not that Dean remembers anything, but the shock was still there.

"Okay." Castiel agreed with a nod before jumping off the bed, wings instantly stretched out for balance allowing the boy to land with unnatural grace before he rummaging through begs and clothing in search for a book. Thank goodness Sam hide the weapons away so the boy couldn't hurt himself. Dean on the other hand seemed to hesitate, pulled between Castiel and the found comfort.

Sam despite how selfish it was decided that he liked the fact that Dean stayed with him instead of following Cas around like a lost puppy, something he takes to during the day.

"How many stories do you think I should read?" Sam decided to ask, taking a chance to open the door for Dean to speak even if it's only with one words. He wanted so badly to hear his brothers voice, even if it was childish. He missed the off key singing and butchering of songs, the pop culture remarks and snaps even. And Dean could get pretty snappy, Sam hated to see what he'd be like when he's older. If they lived that long.

Dean gave the look of absolute serious concentration, like figuring out how many stories is just as important as brain surgery. Finally he settled on a number. Two shown with his fingers.

"Only two?" Sam asked as Castiel finally found a book filled with stories, mostly legends and myths. Sam and Dean usually used that as research but the boys won't know that about the book. With the colourful pictures and fancy writing they'll probably just think of it as another book. Sam would have to pick carefully.

"Yes..." Dean finally said something and Sam had to stop himself from overreacting. If he did that, he might lose that voice again for some time. It's a good sign, though something tells him that the boy would be speaking in one or two worded sentences. And that's fine, Sam would work on it.

Sam was half way through the second story when the boys finally fell asleep curled in his embrace. They seemed rather pleased with themselves and Sam not for the first time realized that sleeping in his own bed was out of the question until they are back to their regular sizes and ages. And for the first time he regretted the fact that he would miss the normalcy of the act this situation was handing Sam freely only for it to be ripped away soon enough, or whenever he figures out how to break the spell.

Shifting the boys he made sure there heads were on the pillows and blankets tucked around them, careful of Castiel's wings that were curled up against the boy's back for now. By morning they would be acting as blankets or stretched out in odd directions. It was like the joints weren't limited to any direction probably allowing for a farther reach when supporting whatever weight Cas would need to when flying.

Sam curled around them and quickly dozed off. Not really realizing the time or how long he would be sleeping.

At least not until the next morning he felt his eyelids being pushed up and two green eyes were peering at him, wide awake. Cas seemed to be happy with sitting back and waiting for Sam to wake up, Dean obviously decided to be courageous rather then meek as he has been and investigate Sam further.

"I'm up..." Sam muttered as he stretched, Dean seemed to nod his acknowledgement as he shifted to give Sam enough space to move. They both seemed to watch him doing everything. Dean's stomach growled and a soft 'oh' was heard from him.

"We require breakfast..." Cas said in his wonderful blunt ability. Sam nodded while still asleep. Castiel obviously was in an either impatient mood or he was just starting his bossy stage today because so far he seemed to be impatient as he climbed down off the bed and immediately started to get dressed. But he was also handing Sam his clothing. Dean on the other hand slipped off the bed and went into the bathroom where the sound of peeing took place.

Sam frowned and wondered how Dean managed to get to the toilet. So he stood up and followed and somehow Dean managed to use the extra role of toilet paper as a stepping stool. Clever boy when he wanted to be. Dean just gave him a look that probably was closer to him asking 'what?' then anything. Sam gave a smile before turning to Castiel who had his shoes out to him. The jacket was poorly hidden underneath the bed. Cas really disliked it.

"Just give Dean some time to finish up then we'll go... And put your jacket on." Sam said, sounding as firm as he could when tired and trying not to offend either of the boys.

It took a complete hour to get the boys ready and in the car. Dean hasn't asked more questions about their Dad yet, something Sam was extremely thankful for. He felt bad for having to lie about it and he knows he'll probably get shit for it from Dean when both Cas and him are back to full size and memories. Until then, Sam would have to do what he can.

"How long until we get there? Dean and I would like some pancakes." Castiel's mono-toned voice caught Sam's attention. Dean seemed to obviously like the idea of pancakes from the way he nodded happily. Cas probably either read Dean's mind somehow or just knows what Dean wants when he wants it or Dean can whisper really quietly.

Sam sighed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next couple days passed just about the same way as they have when this thing started. Sam was still torn about the situation and when the boys weren't looking he ended up having to catch himself so he didn't drown in his own angst about the situation. He so badly wanted his Brother back to normal and Castiel, the angel who travels with them and is as awkward as he used to be. But not as uptight or deceiving. Painfully honest now. But Sam would take honesty over lies any day.

And the three of them made quite the team on hunts and Dean even agreed to breaks. Thanks to Castiel starting to spew out how humans required breaks and rests regularly or else morale will go down and he managed to say that in about a few minute long lecture.

Dean agreed in order to shut Cas up. Castiel was rather pleased with himself and it showed with barely there smiles, but both Sam and Dean knows how to spot his emotions now.

Taking a look at the boys on the swing set or more like Dean pushing Castiel on a swing. Teaching him how to play. The jacket managed to stay on thankfully. Sam simply read the witch book while keeping an eye on the two boys entertaining themselves. Eventually they switched spots and it was now Cas pushing Dean on the swing. Hearing Dean laugh brought a smile to his face. Dean was doing that more and more, so long as you didn't try to force him to do things like talk or laugh or smile. Sam even gets hugs from Dean now before bedtime.

Hugs didn't stop the nightmares that woke the boy up in horrified gasps and screams that suck the air out of his lungs. More and more angel was showing up in Castiel sometimes, healing a hurt here and there. Not even aware he was doing it too. In fact the boy didn't even know he was hurt.

Castiel a few times woke up through the night. A look of guilt and sorrow, deep sorrow that didn't fit with the young face he currently wore. Dean always was there, even through his own nightmares. He simply sat by Castiel, rested against him and held his hand gently. In other words, a complete chick flick moment. Thankfully that only happened once, but it was a clue. Sam used it as such after making sure the boy angel would be okay.

Turning the page he finally managed to stumble onto the right area, it was hard when you had boys to look after. He wondered how his Dad did it but realized that he only did it because Dean was looking after him, not their Dad looking after them like he should have. Sam felt a new surge of anger towards the man, but didn't let it go further. He was already dead. Still, it angered him and frustrated him to no ends to start understanding the burden Dean was placed with.

Yet in all counts there was nothing that showed Sam that Dean regretted looking after Sam. If anything it would explain why Dean continued to keep an eye on him, look out for him even past the point a brother would. It was the parenting instincts that were woken up that mixed into brotherly instincts.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up and noted how high Dean managed to get. He looked rather pleased with himself and Castiel looked pleased with helping the accomplishment as well. Though he did notice that at times Castiel would get distracted and look in certain directions. He wondered if it was his senses picking up something he can't comprehend or if the boy is just that, distracted.

~Cas's turn~

Castiel was pleased with how things are at this point, Dean seemed to be happier and at least Dean had someone who was big enough to curl around Dean to protect him – them – from whatever scares Dean at night. And that was something Castiel wouldn't push away, it would be foolish he guessed.

Though yesterday and today he swore something kept catching his attention. He couldn't explain it and didn't understand it even more. But it was something reaching out to him. Calling him? But he never answers his curiosity because Dean needs him, and he likes being around Dean.

As far as he could figure at this point in his life he's always been around Dean. And Dean made him feel better after he wakes up feeling so bad and so sad and so hurt and alone.

Sam was a good man, he figured that much out since they first woke up and Castiel screamed because at first he thought there was a giant in the room with them. Turns out Sam is just as tall as one. That's okay though, he makes up for it with piggy back rides and taking care of them.

Castiel found he liked to be on Sam's shoulders while Dean was happy being carried in Sam's arms when they were tired of walking. For seconds it almost felt like he could fly.

Still that feeling that keeps catching his attention.

It wasn't until later when Sam helped Dean off the swing set, something he liked as well that he had the chance to explore what was calling him. Dean was safe with Sam inside and Castiel wondered off. Knowing full well that it was probably not the smartest thing to do, but he had to know.

And with a childlike curiosity he followed.

That was until sinking feeling affected him. Then disgust. His hair felt like it was standing on end, but he felt no fear. His hands itched like he should be holding something. But what? Two smaller then Sam sized people stood in front of him, he knows he shouldn't have wondered off.

Their eyes were black. Castiel didn't know what to make of that, but his mind whispered something new to him.

_Demons...Unholy, damned and forsaken creatures. _

"Well..." One of the damned thing started to speak. Castiel knows there is something he should know, something he should do. But he is only a child so what should he do?

"You two better be leaving. Before I force the issue." A voice behind him growled out, Castiel turned around and was relieved that it was Sam.

It was a stand off, but eventually the black eyed demons decided to leave. It didn't seem right. Why didn't it seem right? He was so confused. Though that was the least of his worries right now. Sam looked mad.

He was in so much trouble...

He was lectured the entire way back to the restaurant where Sam might have had a waitress look after Dean obviously. Though by the way Sam tightened his grip and stiffened, something didn't go according to plan. They entered the restaurant and Sam gripped him tightly before facing the location where Dean stood next to a man in black.

The man in black was crouched down to Dean's level and Dean looked wary and closed off like he does when he's unsure of things. Like he did when they first woke up.

And Castiel could tell something about this man in black was frighteningly wrong. Evil.

"Crowley." Sam forced out, giving a name to the man in black. Castiel regarded him coldly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam didn't know what was worse, the fact that for the first time since this mess started Castiel showed the first sign of doing his own thing rather then sticking close to Dean or the fact that the cursed demon King of Hell was now crouched next to Dean who looks really anxious like he knows that the person next to him is bad. It doesn't help that Crowley was dressed in black, and for a kid that probably is something intimidating especially when you were five years old and didn't understand the workings of the world as an adult would.

Crowley didn't make a move against Dean, the smart move. And Sam couldn't get to Dean even though he so badly wanted to tear Dean away from the demon's side. The last time demons had Dean it was for four months and forty years. This situation was far from that one, but Dean being a child and Sam's protectiveness of the young version of his big brother it might as well be the same thing.

And from the smug gleam in Crowley's eyes, the demon knows it.

"What are you doing here Crowley? Don't you have a kingdom to rule." Sam snarled, trying to keep his own aggression from scaring the boys further then they already were. Castiel clung to his jacket reminding Sam that he still held the young angel.

"Ew." Castiel muttered, due to what he is he probably see's what Crowley looks like underneath the vessel. Castiel muttered things like monster and evil under his breath as he buried his nose against Sam's shoulder. From Sam's angle he could see the slight flattening of wings underneath the jacket, fear. He didn't blame him, he was only a child who didn't understand that he was an angel and this in front of them was a well experienced demon who was in the right spot to remain safe from Sam's reach.

"Saw the car in town, thought I'd stop by and see you two boys and your wayward angel. And here I find a familiar soul." Crowley answered, going along with not saying anything so far.

"Sam." Dean muttered quietly. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving. Dean looked weary of Crowley and probably doesn't know what to do with the situation. Just knows it's not good.

"It's okay Dean." Sam said firmly, keeping the boy's attention on him and not on the demon next to him.

"What ever happened to cause this?" Crowley mused as he stood up, protecting himself by picking up a increasingly stiff Dean. Sam made a noise in anger and Cas flinched.

"Witch, give him to me." Sam answered, indicating with his free hand that he wanted Dean. Surely Crowley would know that Sam wouldn't be able to do much when he had two boys to look after. When he would rather just leave town rather then deal with Crowley and whatever he's doing here for. Dean and Castiel are considered to be more important to Sam at the moment and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to either of them.

Sam wasn't going to drag the boys on anything like hunts or fights or anything like that.

He wasn't Dad.

Forcing his way off of that thought process he focused on Crowley and Dean who was obviously scared and wanting down from the struggling he was now doing. Crowley ignored it as though it was nothing. And Sam knows that Crowley probably had bigger struggling against him in so many wrong and horrible ways. Even with a thought like that it was enough to not want Crowley's filthy hands on Dean.

Dean who was only five years old right now. Dean who was innocent and pure and kind right now. Dean who was his big brother! Sam scowled and made himself look bigger with practised ease.

"Relax moose, I'm not going to do anything to De..." Crowley stops what he was saying and looked at the frozen child in his hold with a look of disgust. Instantly he shifted enough and literally dropped Dean to the ground who scrambled on all four to Sam's feet and clung to his legs.

From where Sam stood he could see a wet spot and looking down at Dean's pants confirmed it. The boy was scared of the situation enough that he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Sorry..." Dean muttered, shame marring his small features. Sam gave a quick reassuring smile to Dean before staring the demon down. Who was now glaring daggers at Dean who refused to look at him.

"Think it's time for you to leave Crowley." Sam stated as he bent down and picked Dean up as well ignoring the fact that the boy wet his pants, it wasn't his fault. Any child who was afraid of this situation and hand unconscious knowledge that Crowley was probably capable of horrible things would pee themselves.

Backing up Sam left the restaurant noticing through the window that Crowley was no longer there.

The situation may not be something or it may be a threat. Sam didn't know and didn't want to take the chance. He knows there's a cabin six hours away from here that he could get to easily. It was already put together by Sam and Dean a month ago for them to stay at.

First thing's first. He had to get the boys back into the hotel and order in so he could bathe them and get them fed before explaining that they had to leave.

Sam was glad that he didn't drive to the small restaurant or park. It was only a walk away and the boys needed the exercise anyway. Neither boy said a word even as they were put down and hustled into the hotel room. Sam had to stop himself from salting everything in order to not scare the two who were already shaken up by the emotions and what Castiel saw.

Instead he couldn't stop himself, he found himself on his knees and hugging the two boys tightly to him. They were all that he had and Crowley came so close to them that it showed him just how easy he could still lose them. He had to protect them! He had to.

It was hard to keep his emotions in and not break down sobbing at the fear he felt. He was the adult here, he had to be strong for them. They deserved someone being strong for them. They deserved it more then most people Sam crosses paths with because of what they been through and what they did for the world time and time again.

"It's okay..." Castiel's voice cut through, a whisper into his ear as his side was being rubbed by the boy who was only trying to help.

Dean just clung for dear life before managing to whisper out,  
"I peed." Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that. And acknowledge the both of them for what they said and hustled them towards the bathroom. Towels were hung to dry so and didn't stink so it was safe to assume that they were good to use. Nonetheless he took them out of the bathroom first before filling the tub with water and bubbles this time.

It was through the power of bubbles that the boys seemingly forgot about the stress of today as they both gravitated towards the edge of the tub and watched as the bubbles spread. Both of them knew the routine and already discarded their clothing and Castiel's jacket was shoved somewhere he hoped that Sam wouldn't find it.

"Okay, into the tubs you two." Sam said as he picked up Dean and watched as Cas tried to climb in and only made it half way. Apparently it was harder then it looked for a boy with wings. Sam helped him the rest of the way. Sam took care of washing their hair first then made sure they washed their bodies, helping when they needed it.

Sam found that using just a face cloth for Castiel's wings worked well enough to keep it clean. And so far nothing showed to deter from the health of the feathers. Hopefully angel wings were different. And due to grace they won't have to deal with the stuff bird wings would.

The bathing of the boys and eventually drying them helped get his mind off of Crowley. Even as he managed to escape long enough to salt everything but the door.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In the end Sam decided to move them from that location altogether. The boys weren't too pleased with it, but Sam had to keep them safe! He had to. The boys sat in the back and as soon as they hit the highway Sam made sure Castiel knew he could take the jacket off so the young angel could get comfortable. Which he promptly did and Sam had to take the jacket before Castiel tried to hide it for the hundredth time or figured out if he threw it out the window he might not have to wear it again.

Dean wasn't always talkative when there was other people around, he said the odd word or sentence. But when it was just the three of them then he was fine with talking now. Right now, Castiel and Dean were looking at pictures in a kids book Sam quickly picked up.

"Sam. Why did the wolf blow down the Pig's houses. That was pretty mean." Dean asked as he looked at the picture. Castiel muttered that it made no sense at all. Apparently the kid was logical even at that age. Dean on the other hand was willing to accept it just as a story. So far.

"Because... He's a bully and um..." Sam tried, this was probably the worst thing to say or attempt to say in explaining a child's book. Why did Dean have to suddenly get talkative and curious at the same time.

"He's not a bully, he's a carnivore. Pigs are food." Cas ended up saying as he examined the colourful page with a critical eye.

"Oh." Dean said, suddenly looking very sad when he looked at the pig running away from his destroyed home.

"It's just a story, there's a happy ending." Sam quickly said as he looked over his shoulder for a moment. Dean looked sad for the pig who just lost his home. Sam nearly smacked himself right there. Dean would have remembered losing his home too! He should have picked another book instead of that one.

"Okay." Dean said as he flipped the page.

Castiel gave Sam a 'way to go' look. Sam knows for a fact that one of his Dean-dubbed bitch faces was now showing.

"Dean, you okay buddy?" Sam asked out of the blue. Talk to the kid, that's what he should do. Talk to Dean, this one was more open then Dean normally was as an adult.

"I lost my home too. And so did Sammy and Dad. A... A monster blew it up and Mom died." Dean said as he idly picked at the corner of the book. Castiel went from a mono-toned child to concerned in seconds.

"A monster..." Sam echoed numbly. Did this mean, did it really mean that Dean saw Azazel! A new hatred burned for the yellow eyed demon. He can never forgive that one demon for what he's done. There was other demons as well, but right now they took the backseat to Azazel.

"I looked back... Dad told me not to, but I did. And he was. All black... In Sammy's room. I couldn't even get Sammy's teddy bear for him, had to get him out like Dad told me." Dean continued with a shrug and a broken sigh. Sam figured the fire made Azazel look more like a silhouette which would explain why he looked all black.

"It's okay Dean. I bet Sammy doesn't mind not having his teddy bear when he has a big brother to watch his back." Sam said, thankful that he said it evenly without his throat seizing up on him. Dean would refuse to have chick flick moments like this, but Sam was following his instinct and he believed that it would be best to let the child version of Dean know things like that and pray that Dean as an adult never doubts it for a second no matter how much of a jerk Sam knows he could be towards Dean. But then again, sometimes Dean was no better. Sam could easily describe it as a brother thing.

"Is that why I get baby hugs?" Dean asked as he watched Cas flip through the book still, unsure of the situation now.

"I have no doubt about it..." Sam agreed, what was a baby hug? Babies weren't really strong enough to really hold you in a hug, were the? Sam had absolutely no idea to say the least. Babies weren't his thing to be honest. Sam could see that Castiel was either upset or very uncomfortable with the situation. Dean must have noticed too because he wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. They spoke quietly together.

One thing he heard that was unmistakable:

"Don't worry Cas, you're family just like Sammy and my Dad are. You're just adopted okay."

A nod and a barely there smile. Sam agreed, after all how could he not agree? Castiel went to Hell and saved Dean from becoming a demon, something he now understands is what Dean was afraid of not demons in general. Castiel fell for their cause, mainly for Dean though or at least that's what Sam figures. Castiel started a war for the right cause but went about it in all the wrong ways. Then Cas fought for redemption when most people wouldn't. Cas did a lot.

He was family. And as dysfunctional as any Winchester was.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Sam asked as they entered another small town. He wondered how much longer the curse was going to last.

"I'm not hungry." Castiel calmly said and Sam remembered that angels didn't need to eat, was it possible more and more angelic attributes were starting to come forth in Cas? Did that have any telling on how long the curse was going to last now?

"Burgers and fries!" Dean suggested with a smile.

"Okay, but Cas you have to put on your jacket." Sam said as he handed the jacket back to the glaring angel boy who really didn't like his wings being hidden. Sam felt bad for him, it must feel really uncomfortable.

"It's uncomfortable." Castiel said with a literal huff as he flattened his wings on his back and put the jacket on with a resignation of a defeated child forced to do something they didn't want to do instead of a preferred activity. Sam wasn't sure if he should laugh or be shocked at the boy for saying what Sam was more or less thinking. Or was it coincidence?

Sam parked the car and got both of the boys out. Immediately whispers started about how cute the kids were and everyone seemed to think Sam was a single parent, he simply let them while he found a quiet booth to sit in with the boys. Castiel automatically put Dean by the window. Protective. Sam kept an eye on the both of them and watched the surroundings carefully for anything supernatural.

He wouldn't have to watch everything as carefully as he does if Dean and Cas were adults, it was an equal thing which allowed them to be more carefree at times. And sometimes start up short bouts of prank wars between Dean and Sam, Cas usually had the unfortunate luck of being dragged into it or caught in the crossfire. He didn't seem to mind though.

The meals came within a decent amount of time. Sam just ordered a salad and Dean had fries and a burger, Castiel only had fries and an apple juice. Dean wanted soda but settled for apple juice as well. At least he was starting to be more outgoing with Sam and Castiel, towards everyone else the boy had a disposition to him that made people wonder about things. At the park for the first time, before Castiel decided to wonder off Sam nearly came to blows with someone because of that disposition.

That person dared to ask if the boy was abused into silence or something. Sam was reminded that his height and glares could intimidate most people. Guess it was a good thing they left that town?

"They're so cute... What are their names?" A waitress with the name-tag saying 'Kelly' asked as she refilled Sam's coffee for him.

"Thanks... Um. Dean and Cas." Sam answered politely indicating who was who.

"That's so cute. Hi Dean and Cas." Kelly greeted the boys, Castiel seemed to sigh and greet her in return. Dean said a quiet hello before stuffing a few fries into his mouth.

Sam counted his lucky stars that she had to go tend to other tables. Dean seemed to be uncomfortable with the attention. Castiel on the other hand had that resignation on his face.

"My name is Castiel... Not Cas, why does everyone call me Cas?" Castiel complained as he took a bite out of his fry before levelling Sam with a questioning look.

"Cas is a nickname, for us it's to be friendly and for others it's just a shorter name then Castiel." Sam explained and wondered why Castiel was choosing now to start complaining about his name. Cas has always been what they called him for the longest time.

"I like it." Dean said when satisfied that there was no one around to bother them. And funnily enough, Sam noticed that Castiel seemed pleased.

**Authoress Note: **What do you guys want to see next? And how many chapters do you figure should go before they're adults again?


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The lunch went well and they found a quiet child friendly hotel rather then the run down ones they usually get, some with porn channels. Which Sam refused to allow these two to even come close to while they were children and Cas when he's fully grown. That created uncomfortable questions that usually Dean had to deal with. Like talk about the pizza man, which led to uncomfortable situations whenever they actually had a pizza man deliver them food. Dean had to give a large tip and apologies the first time that happened. Castiel simply asked why people in his profession spanked lady customers.

Needlessly said, Dean was not amused.

Sam chuckled at the memory though, it was funny. Castiel and Dean were sitting on the small couch that came with the room watching cartoons. The jacket was missing. In fact since lunch he didn't see it. Sam frowned and looked around for it. It wasn't even in the usual hiding places that Castiel would have used, if this hotel room was anything like the last one they stayed in. Frowning he checked the Impala.

It was no where to be seen or found. So then where was the jacket?

Reentering the room he looked at the boys who were now looking at him curiously, well Dean was curious and Castiel almost looked challenging. Sam almost wanted to shiver in distress at the aspects of dealing with a mini-challenging Castiel. He didn't know how to deal with that in children.

"Cas, where's your jacket?" Sam asked, his voice firm and as authoritative as he could bring it to be when it came to children. Dean looked increasingly uncomfortable. The cartoon forgotten as animated characters ran around like idiots. Turning the television off to ensure that Sam had their complete and undivided attention.

"I don't know." Castiel answered with a shrug and his feathers seemed to fluff out. The boy was getting increasingly frustrated with the situation. And Sam didn't know what was worse, the fact that the lie was so obvious or the fact that Castiel lied. Again. This was the first time as a child, but the fact is Castiel lied before and that started a whole whirlwind of trouble that Sam and his brother had to clean up.

"Don't you lie to me Castiel. I know you know where it is, so where's your jacket." Sam pushed, and watched as a stubborn look spread across young features that somehow could harden in a way a child's face shouldn't be able to. Cas obviously didn't like being spoken to like this, given trouble for running away was one thing but this was something else. Over a jacket the young angel tried to discard and hide unsuccessfully until now.

"It's uncomfortable and I don't like it." Castiel said, not giving away what he did with it. Sam frowned, not realizing in his frustration he put himself at full height rather then the laid back near slouch he usually keeps in order to keep some people who's intimidated by height comfortable. Dean wasn't one of those people and neither was Castiel. It was funny now that he thought about it, when he tried to get into Castiel's face the angel was shorter then him and still felt bigger.

"I know it's uncomfortable and that you don't like it. But I can't have people seeing your wings." Sam tried to explain and saw a frown deepen on the boy's features.

"Other people or you? You're the only one complaining about them!" Castiel snapped back, it's not exactly what Sam would figure is normal for a five year old boy to be so articulate but Castiel was. Though to be honest this was the first time Sam actually had to spend a lengthy amount of time around children so he really didn't know if other five year old's spoke properly or not.

Needlessly said, it was a shock to hear Castiel snap because up to this point he was soft spoken and serious. Not spoken out or willing to snap back. Dean was uncomfortable as he sat beside Castiel. Dean obviously didn't like fighting and it was probably new to him still, maybe. Dean gets used to fighting later on though, that much Sam knows all too well. He even got good at pretending he didn't hear a thing or he had to play peacekeeper and torn between their Dad and Sam. Loyal to a fault, to both of them. Sam wonders how he could have been so selfish to put his big brother in that position. At least he was being a good brother now. He can make up for it, and he knows that Dean in his own way was making up for their many mistakes through life.

"Cas... I'm not ashamed of your wings, they're beautiful in their own right... It's just, other people. They might not know what to think about them or anything like that. Children don't have wings growing from their back." Sam tried to explain, and tried to be a voice of reason. Castiel surprisingly was the one who was good at being that voice, and sometimes Dean listened to Castiel better then he listened to Sam when it comes to being reasonable. Sam still can't figure out if he should be jealous or not.

"Why not? Then what am I?!" Castiel yelled, confusion and distress now written on his face as he stood up on the couch increasing his height with the couch's help.

That stunned Sam to silence. What could he say to that? Gee, Cas you're actually an angel. A seraph to be exact, and you are as old as the human race is. You're actually wearing a vessel because your real body is about the size of the Chrysler building...

Not exactly a conversation Sam would want to have with the obviously confused and now frustrated five year old angel.

"Well! You seem to be smart and have lots of answers to things. What am I? Why do I have wings and why... Why did those people who at the park have the faces of monsters and the man in black, why did he look the way he did?!" Castiel demanded, babbled even and Dean looked increasingly concerned at the mention of monsters. Monsters that Sam knows for a fact are actually demons. Though monster was a way you could accurately describe them.

"Castiel..." Sam started, his head started to hurt because of the stress he was dealing with.

"I'm not normal am I... I don't have memory of where I'm coming from or where I'm from... Dean says that I'm adopted. But from where... I... Does this mean I have no home? No family? Nothing?! Why do I have wings and feel things and sense things and... What am I!" Castiel snarled out, unaware that he was causing the lights in the hotel room to flicker and the television to turn on and burn out. He was too caught up in his words and Sam was too stunned to say anything. Sam saw tears starting to form in both the boy's eyes.

When Castiel didn't get an answer, Sam had to watch him take off towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Sam listened as Castiel banged things, broke things. The boy was throwing a full on tantrum because of his own frustration and not knowing what to do with things. Castiel never spoke up about what he was going through, as far as Sam knows, so he didn't know what could have been going on with Castiel since he got back and they started to travel together again.

He could hear the words 'it's not fair' coming from the bathroom between sobs and snarls. Sam didn't know what to do, or what to think. But he knows this much, the situation had to be calmed down.

With a deep breath he took one step towards the bathroom only to see Dean already there opening the door and inviting himself in. The door was kept open. Sam followed quietly and ended up slouching in defeat at the sight of a destroyed bathroom. How can one boy cause so much damage!

"Don't say those things Cas... You have a family, I can be that family... I can give you a home okay. If that's what you want, I can give it to you okay. You're my friend, I didn't know you for long but you are! Please, please don't say those things..." Dean pleaded with Castiel who stopped his raging and looked so helpless and lost as he stared at Dean. The reaction to those words was instant because next thing Sam knew was that Cas was sitting on the ground crying and Dean was hugging him.

Both boys were now crying. Sam took a deep breath and found it in himself to go into the bathroom and pick the boys up and take them back to the couch. Holding them close while they cried. Reassuring them both that things were going to be okay, that Sam was here for them and that he wasn't mad or anything like that. He especially reassured Castiel that he wasn't alone and that he had both Dean and himself.

Was this how Castiel always felt? Ever since he fell? Did Dean know any of this?

The boys ended up crying themselves to sleep on Sam's lap. He didn't have the heart to move them so he settled in and wondered what they were going to do with the damage to room now had from the electricity being affected by Castiel's mood or what to do with the damaged bathroom. Seriously, Cas managed to crack the tub and the toilet! Did he realize that he was stronger then he aught to be? It made Sam wonder if Cas always has to hold back in everything he's doing in order to not cause accidental harm or break something he touches.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It took a lot of thought to come to the conclusion that it might be best to level with Castiel now before the boy gains more abilities and more confusion. That would devastate him and perhaps cause him to fall in a way that was far different then any other time. This time there might not be able to stop it.

He prayed to Gabriel, despite his dislike for the archangel who he was starting to think was either bipolar or had multi-personality disorder or something insane like that. Prayed to him to come and take Dean off his hands for a little bit so he could speak with Castiel. One on one. Just the two of them.

Sam felt like he owed Castiel so much, a debt that he was never able to repay the angel. Castiel brought back his big brother from Hell, even if it was under orders Sam was grateful. Castiel fell and fought by their side. Sam was grateful for it. Castiel tried to help him, pull him from the cage. Sam was grateful for the gesture even though it didn't go as planned. He was grateful for a lot of things and admired the angel for standing up so many times after so many hits to fight another day.

He was a true Winchester that way.

He was family.

And Dean taught him that family sticks together, family fights for family and does what they can to protect each other no matter what is knocking at your door. Even if it was Apocalypse big.

And Bobby, Bobby taught him that family doesn't end with blood. And in Castiel's situation, doesn't stop with what you are. Grace, soul. Vessel or your own body. They were family.

Sam knows that deep down, Dean feels the same way. If he didn't then he wouldn't have been hurt as badly as he was and wouldn't be such a constipated asshole when it comes to his emotions on the matter.

A knock on the door and Sam took a deep breath in case it was Gabriel. Looking through the window he noticed it was the archangel who had a lollipop in his mouth. He seemed rather pleased with himself and Sam glowered at him for it. Opening the door he let Gabriel in.

"Where's the bite size Dean?" Gabriel hummed, there was probably no one better to entertain a kid Sam had to grudgingly admit as he called for Dean who was getting dressed in the room with Castiel who needed help with the wings. Dean exited the bedroom afterwards and instantly stilled at the sight of Gabriel. Sam remembered that Dean didn't have much interaction with him as a child.

When he was an adult, Dean didn't seem to mind Gabriel so long as they don't start bickering at each other about stupid things or family.

"Hey Dean, Gabriel here is going to take you out for a bit..." Sam started and instantly stopped at the 'why' expression. It was obvious that Dean didn't want to leave his side, it felt nice to have his brother actually need him so openly. But this had to be done, Castiel needs this talk desperately.

"Sam here wants to have a talk with Cas, for Castiel's sake. So why don't you and I go find a park where we can set up a lunch for the four of us. Think of it like a family get together that's your surprise because I think Cas needs that doesn't he?" Gabriel calmly said, getting down to Dean's height. Even Sam was shocked at how un-threatening and how easy it was to forget what Gabriel was capable of in a nearly overwhelming sense of safe and trust the archangel gave off.

Not saying that archangel's usually took that stand, Sam read in one of the books that helping wasn't really in the job description of the Archangel's. They were the higher ups under their Creator, God, and their main purpose was to focus on His glory or something like that. Sam would have to go re-read that book again. So many things happened and that knowledge was pushed to the back with other knowledge required.

But then again, this was Gabriel speaking.

Dean seemed hesitant though, but that aura Gabriel was giving off was rather distracting and calming. So Sam was shocked that Dean seemed to hesitate for a moment but willingly took what would be considered as a stranger's hand. Gabriel went further and picked the boy up.

"Can we have balloons?" Dean mumbled as he shifted in easing discomfort as he seemed to accept that this was how it was going to be.

"Anything you want kiddo. See you later Sam, good luck. See you later too, Cas." Gabriel calmly said before exiting the door as a human would be. Closing the door behind him. It was only Sam and Castiel now.

Castiel looked panicked now that he didn't have someone to look after and probably thinks he could get into trouble for letting Dean out of his sight like last time.

"Cas... We have to talk okay, you're not in trouble. I trust Gabriel so Dean's safe with him okay." Sam said, trying to comfort the boy as best that he could. He could feel his own anxiety rising at this situation but it had to be done. For Castiel. He just hoped, prayed that it would go okay.

"Where is Dean being taken exactly." Castiel demanded in his normally calm and mono-toned voice as he sat on the couch with Sam who shifted slightly so he was facing the boy who now looked up at him with innocent but eyes filled with wisdom of so many years Cas doesn't remember at the moment.

Sam took a deep breath to calm himself before focusing his attention on the boy who was waiting patiently for him to start speaking about what this obvious talk was going to be about.

"You remember, the questions you were asking last night. About what you are, where you're from." Sam started, making sure they were on the same page.

"Yes. You did not answer me." Castiel pointed out, his expression turned from the usual calm to the cautiously curious one that Sam learnt to pinpoint. Dean was always best for reading Castiel's expressions but Sam was catching on.

Sam nodded more so for himself then for Castiel.

"I know and I know this is going to sound a bit, out there. But you have to take a blind leap and trust me here, I won't lie to you. Okay." Sam said, he's going to have to stop beating around the bush here.

"Okay." Castiel agreed, confusion now clearly seen and it was so painfully human.

"Okay. The reason you... Have wings, is because you're not like everyone else. I'm sure you know that. What you are, what you always were is something so far from what I am or what Dean is. I really don't know how to word it, but here it goes... You're an angel. Not human, but not something that's bad or wrong or different because of the humanity you have." Sam said, explained and tried to hope he didn't confuse or hurt the boy.

"You lie... Angel's why would I be one. I..." Castiel insisted, probably not too sure what to do with the situation. Sam fears he may not be handling this situation too well.

"When you look at someone, you seem to know if they're good or bad. I seen you put yourself between two people, the kind you see in the all-American neighbourhood. Why?" Sam pointed out for the sake of the direction they were headed.

"They didn't feel right." Castiel explained cautiously, not quite knowing what Sam was up to but Sam could make everything fit together as they go along.

"Those people in the park, what did they look like?" Sam asked for the sake of proving a point.

"Monsters. And so did the man in black." Castiel answered.

"That's because they are demons, you see past the flesh and into who they are because you aren't human. You're something different, and pure. And believe me Cas, you're pure and unique because you have your humanity." Sam explained, deciding truth was a best option.

"That can't be right... It can't be! Why though, why would I be an angel. Why would I be here, like this. If I'm an angel, then that means I can't be adopted or here..." Castiel demanded, standing up on the couch for a moment before forcing himself to sit.

"Yes, you can because you're here right now Castiel. You choose to be here, even if you don't realize it yet. You choose. You're an angel who understands humans in a way that we probably don't even understand ourselves. You see us. Okay. This isn't something to be ashamed of, or confused by. You're an angel, but you're Cas just as well. Just as importantly." Sam said, making sure his own voice was firm and confident. Make the boy believe him by showing him that it was the truth by words alone.

"How can I be both... I thought, I know that angels can't be both. We're-They're soldiers." Castiel said, his tone as calm as he could be despite his outbursts or the situation. Sam envied him for a brief moment.

"Because you choose. Why do you think you're so comfortable with Dean? And why he's so comfortable with you? You choose Cas, you choose him. Humanity. You're an angel, you're what angels should have been." Sam tried to explain as best that he could, it was awkward telling him this without saying 'guess what you are also a fallen angel' and 'rebelled against heaven'. Not a good direction for the conversation to go.

Silence, an awkward kind fell between the two of them. Castiel seemed stressed now and the lights were flickering.

"Am I a bad angel... then, if I'm alone. Here... Not in Heaven or wherever." Castiel muttered as he clutched his knees to his chest. Sam couldn't help but point out to himself that he just said that Cas was the what angels should have been. But he'll reassure Castiel every time he needs it.

"No Cas, you're a good one. The best kind." Sam stated firmly.

"Why then? And why didn't I know this, if it's real." Castiel demanded, his voice losing it's calm tones in favour of a demanding one.

"Why you're a good one? Because you have heart. That is your greatest strength and your greatest gift. As for why you don't remember, it's because you're a kid." Sam answered calmly, praying he doesn't ask about family. He hoped and prayed because that sort of information would break Castiel's heart.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dean was truly concerned about his friend who was kept behind with Sam. And he wanted to know what was so important that he couldn't be there to help? Instead he was with a guy named Gabriel making a lunch at a park. He said it was like a family get together, but if that was the case then it would be him, his Dad and baby Sammy. Cas could be there too, he was family because Dean said so. But Gabriel?

He didn't know.

And true to what Gabriel said there was balloons. There were a couple of green ones, blue ones and a red one. Dean wanted more but figured that he shouldn't let the picnic table float away. If it could float away, Dean didn't know.

"Where did the food come from?" Dean found himself asking, not too sure of speaking with Gabriel yet but there was just something that Dean couldn't understand that made it okay. Looking around he happily saw pie. He couldn't get much pie when they're travelling but on special occasions he got some pie. Mostly it was from his Mom, but that couldn't happen anymore. His Dad did too on a couple of occasions.

He remembered one time after his Dad went and picked him and Sam up from the house they were left at, where he wasn't wanted but Sam was, they had pie at a restaurant to cheer him up. Sammy couldn't have pie, he was just a baby but he got something to eat too, Dean made sure of it. Though he figured that Dad didn't need to be reminded, it was just that looking out for Sammy was Dean's job. He told his Mom that when Sammy was a peanut sized baby thing.

"Magic." Gabriel answered with a wide grin. Magic was cool. Dean knows this, when he was younger then this he went with his Mom and Dad to go watch a person do magic tricks. Dean believed in magic so he accepted it.

"Cool." Dean said as he nodded in agreement to his own words as he moved things around on the table to make sure things were just right. Now all he had to do was wait for Sam and Cas to come. Gabriel sat beside him.

"Tell me about it, pretty awesome." Gabriel agreed with a nod. Dean watched him for a bit watch everything else before frowning as he looked away, a debate running around his young mind. If Gabriel could do magic, then what else could he do? Could he make the bad dreams go away, he didn't want to see those things anymore and they scared him beyond anything he could remember in his five years of life. His mom told him that monsters weren't real but his dreams told him that they were real. Could Gabriel use his magic to bring his Dad and Sammy here quicker? He would like them to meet Sam and Cas.

Dean heard a soft sigh from Gabriel. Confused Dean looked back up at him. Gabriel moved and knelt in front of him.

"Okay, Dean let me tell you something okay. I don't lie so you can trust me. I know you think that my magic can do anything, that little frown of yours told me so. It's plainly obvious kid, I don't need mind reading abilities to see that. Your dreams, your nightmares that I heard about from Sam those aren't going to go away just by magic. They might after some time, but they won't be gone. But that's okay, you know why?" Gabriel said and stopped while waiting for Dean to react so he shook his head no because he doesn't know why and he doesn't understand how Gabriel knows all of this.

"It's okay because you have people who care about you that's willing to bare that burden with you and for you. Don't you close them out and keep your hurt feelings to yourself okay. And your Dad and baby bro, they'll come back to you so don't worry about them okay. Especially your baby bro, in the future there may be times when he leaves and goes on his own but he always comes back to his big bro. Okay." Gabriel said, Dean felt a faint touch of hope that his baby brother would always be there. He didn't know what he'd do without Sammy.

"How do you know these things... Did Sam tell you about my dreams..." Dean accused but softly, he felt off balanced and for some reason he felt like he wanted to fight Gabriel. He did none of those because kids aren't supposed to fight adults when they're telling you something important. That's what his Dad says or maybe that just stands for his Dad and no one else?

"Sam only asked for my advice because he wants to do right by you and Cas while you're in his care. And he doesn't like it when you're scared or hurting. As for how I know, well I was a kid once myself and boy did I go through so many situations like you did so far and then some. So I learnt a lot of things." Gabriel answered and Dean wasn't sure why he couldn't look away from Gabriel while he said these things.

Dean didn't know what to think about what Gabriel said or the reasons behind anything. But the man didn't seem like he was a liar or bad or anything.

"Okay..." Dean said, a slight nod. His mind left to think things over.

~Gabriel~

Gabriel would have let out a sigh of relief if it wasn't for the situation. Sam was damn lucky his stories left room for Gabriel to weave his own into them that reflected the truth as best that he could. Gabriel wasn't lying about what he said, just left out the history behind his words. And instead of Sam asking for help, the youngest Winchester unknowingly prayed in his pleadings of what to do. It might have been to no entity exactly but Gabriel listened and that was good enough for him.

"Okay." Gabriel mirrored with a smile as he rubbed Dean's head while messing with the boy's hair. Frustrating and distracting the child. Gabriel always had a soft spot for kids so it wasn't hard to say that when he played the Trickster one of his favorite targets was those who harmed their wives or harmed children theirs or others. For those he had no mercy and by the time they got the message, well lets just say it was too late.

Popping a sucker in his mouth he smiled at the boy who was getting huffy at him for rubbing his head and impatient for the others to get there. Gabriel hoped that Sam got the message that was laced in the situation and why Gabriel wasn't the one doing the speaking and instead leaving it to Sam when it comes to Castiel. He should feel guilty for using Castiel's misery as the focus of the lesson that will branch out to other things. But he doesn't, Castiel will be okay.

"They're taking so long..." Dean complained as he swung his legs back and forth. Gabriel could still sense his mind was a bit uneasy with everything but the boy even at this age was already grown up more then other children and that will only get worse as he ages. But he was also resilient and tough in his own right. He'll be okay.

"Relax we got all day, and our food won't get ruined for being cold because it tastes better being cold." Gabriel said as he poked the boy in the side gently. Feather light but hard enough for the boy to feel and react to. Turns out he was ticklish at this age. Gabriel smiled widely. The best medicine and distraction for this situation.

Laughter.

~Castiel~

Castiel, well he didn't know what to think at the entire situation. But it made sense and something in him coiled in acceptance of what was being told. He was a supposed angel. That was why he had wings. That was why he could sense things and know things and see things that others could not. That was why he knows that he was in safe hands and when Dean was in the presence of danger in that restaurant.

Demons. Monsters. Bad people. Now angels...

"Why do you know all of this?" Castiel asked, slowly digesting the information and sitting comfortably on the couch regarding Sam. He was grateful for being told the truth. There obviously was more, but instinct told him to keep quiet of that. That he would understand and know everything soon enough.

"Because... Because I'm what you would call a hunter. I hunt down demons and other bad things that... that want to hurt or kill people..." Sam said.

"But you don't want to." Castiel instantly could see that the way Sam spoke. The large man, person... human was easily showing how tired he was deep down. Castiel see's this. He now understands this.

No answer.

"Is there other hunters?" Castiel asked, curiously as he tilted his head slightly. Something was pushing gently to start questioning Sam about these sorts of things. Something that was warm. Something he should know but doesn't recognize.

"Ya, a lot of us here and there." Sam answered, obviously not sure where this was going and that would make two of them.

"Why do they want to be one and you don't?" Castiel asked, a faint thought told him that it was something about free will. Something that was important, to humans and seemingly to himself as well. After all why was he here if he didn't? It was all so confusing. And a bit if not completely frustrating.

"I don't know. I was a hunter for most of my life." Sam explained as truthfully as he could. There was stuff being left out. Castiel knows this.

"How many people did you save? How many demons and monsters did you kill?" Castiel pushed, guided somehow. In the back of his mind though he wanted to get back to Dean. He felt that the boy, his friend was his responsibility somehow. And Castiel knows that responsibility was something to take seriously.

"A lot." Sam answered, Castiel would prefer a number but he'll settle for vague answers.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Castiel asked because it was important. Why do something if it isn't a good thing? If there wasn't a reason for doing it no matter if it's good or bad. Evil or Right?

"Ya." Sam answered slowly, wondering where this was going and probably confused and suspicious on where Castiel was going with his conversation. Better then talking about himself either way.

"Then why don't you want to help people anymore?" Castiel asked, cutting to the chase and being blunt. Perhaps he should be more blunt all the time?

Castiel wanted to know why he was interrogating Sam now, why he questioned him about things like this. And he wondered if Dean knew what Sam was doing? He hoped they could go to where Dean was now, away from this room and the confines of it. Castiel felt trapped with the conversation of what he was and what Sam was lingering in his mind.


	19. The Dreaded AN

The unfortunate A/N chapter post that I normally don't like and try as I might, not to do. But I see no other way to let those who actually read my stories know about what's going on and why there's no update of anything.

I have a few reasons and not all of them good...

1- I'm currently watching and reading a bunch of MV's and stories for the show "Sherlock" on BBC, it's a great show with some great stories to read and MV's on youtube to watch. Sherlock has been my distraction to keep me from drowning in the other two reasons.

2- On January 8 my sister died due to medical reasons, I was gone for a week to go see how my Auntie is doing (her actual mother but I just call her my sister because we're close or at least we were) and to view her body and say our 'farewells' though I for one did not say 'Good Bye' because we all die one day and yes I do believe in Heaven or the Great Forest or whatever you want to believe in so I'm hoping that one day I can fulfil my promise and be able to meet her again and tell her my stories of how things went when it comes to my life.

3- My Grandma is on life support after emergency surgery yesterday. We have yet to find out what's happening...

So yes, not a good month so far and I can't bring myself to write right now due to the themes I tend to use in my story are deal with twisted crap and angst normally and I just don't feel up to it right now. I will still be lingering and reading stories and if I can and feel up to it I will review. If I haven't reviewed stories that I normally do up to this point I apologize it most likely slipped my mind while I was concerning other things.

I apologize and hopefully at some point either this month or next I'll start trying to write again.

Again, sorry.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Eventually Sam brought Castiel with him to the location Gabriel gave him through text. Sam was honestly surprised at the little set up, and Dean seemed so happy and so proud at it. Sam couldn't help but smile at that while his insides tightened in hurt. Where was this innocence when they were both children? Though Sam knows the answer to that, Dean gave it up for Sam. For their father, for the family business. Truly it wasn't the first time Sam had to face the sacrifices Dean has made. Sacrifices they both made.

Still he'll hold this memory, it will be important to him in the years to come. Cas was happy to walk and without his jacket. So his wings were showing and it was an odd concept to think that even his wings seemed happy at being free from the confines of the jacket that was missing. Somehow Castiel managed to actually get ride of it.

They had a conversation on the way here that if anyone was to ask, they weren't real. People wouldn't understand and now Cas understood this. More or less. Sam laughed at the fact that Dean instantly latched onto Castiel and dragged him towards the picnic table while demanding Sam to follow. Gabriel seemed rather pleased with himself as well.

Sam wanted to ask what happened with Dean, wanted to know everything that went on with his brother while he was busy with Castiel. Sam also wanted to think about his conversation with Cas especially the last part of the conversation.

"_Then why don't you want to help people anymore?"_

That stung because Sam honestly did like to help people. The whole hunting things, saving people was a tag line for them when it comes to this job. Somewhere along the way the part about saving people was dropped. Hunting things. Killing things. They were too good at it, and it became too natural for them. Like it does for any hunter.

That never sat well with Sam, even though he never said a word about it instead became trapped by the routine of it. Hunting. Killing. Hunting and everything else was on autopilot. It never used to be like that. Not at the start. In between hunts, they would drive to wherever they felt like it. Catch a game here and there or a concert. Normal stuff just without the permanent location to call home.

But back then, they didn't need that. Sam could admit to that now despite his wanting a normal life.

The fact was, now he had to figure things out about what next. There was no apocalypse and there was other things that was required of them. Like hunting. Perhaps family can once again take a forefront in the things they hold as important like it was before things were on their shoulders so much that it weighed them down.

Bobby was gone. Garth took over his role in the life of hunters.

Castiel was no longer staying in heaven, guilt kept him away and they kept Castiel grounded so he didn't drown in that guilt.

It was just the three of them now, Gabriel wasn't even a fixture in their lives. He was just someone who comes in and out of it at his own pace and will. But the three of them, they were family.

So perhaps, just maybe this whole thing was the restart of a second or tenth chance at getting things right between all three of them. Sam could live with that. But hunting, he didn't know what to do with that part. Sam was still stressed by that part of the whole thing.

He'll have to think about that later though. Right now, right now he had to focus on two children who are now impatient with him not sitting down yet. Gabriel was already sitting down, Sam wondered why he was sticking around this time. Probably no doubt for the kids, or more correctly for Castiel.

"Sam, Gabriel did this with magic. See." Dean explained as he stood on the picnic table showing everything off. Sam acknowledged it accordingly and listened to Dean explaining what everything was and what came first. The kid was obviously impressed and Sam just thought Gabriel was showing off. Not that it really bothered Sam at the moment, Dean obviously needed a distraction in keeping his attention away from Sam and Castiel at the moment.

Castiel was sitting comfortably while listening to Dean as well. Still quiet like usual but seemed to be more comfortable with himself, it made Sam feel guilty for not telling him sooner. It would have saved on some things no doubt. And not for the first time he dreaded more conversations with Dean about where their Dad was or his brother who he didn't know was grown up and with him already.

How does he fix that?

Eventually Dean settled down enough to eat and even told Gabriel that he was right, it tastes good cold. Castiel was a picky eater but he ate all the same.

Gabriel was the first to leave, bid both children good bye and promised to keep in touch. Sam wasn't too sure how he felt about that, he never liked Gabriel due to their past interactions while Gabriel played the part of the Trickster. Still the guy did seem to prove to be useful at times and was keeping Heaven in order, bitched about it but did it all the same. Probably did some growing up as the cause of making that decision to go home.

Castiel and Dean ended up leaving the table soon after, just playing around on the near by swing set. Castiel was the one being pushed this time. Sam liked the fact that they were being kids, just regular kids. Or as regular as they can be. Sam promised himself that he will always keep these memories safe and cherish them. They were important despite the situation that caused them.

Sam even caught a glimpse of small smiles as Dean pushed Cas on the swing. While they weren't paying attention to Sam he finally decided to snap a picture of it on his phone and put it away before either boy could really catch on to what happened, if they even understood.

The stuff on the table was still there and Sam sighed in frustration. Gabriel did a great thing and all, but couldn't he take the mess with him? With another sigh he started to clean up. It was almost time to get the boys back to the hotel. By now everything was a routine with Sam, he's been doing this for at least five days. And still he had to figure out how to turn it back. Because this may be creating good memories at times, but Sam wants his big brother to be an adult not a child. And Cas, it was just so unnatural to see him as a child.

"Okay, time to go." Sam called to the boys as he threw the last of it in the trash can that was near the picnic table. Castiel obediently came and Dean reluctantly followed, his hand caught in Cas's grip. Turns out Dean didn't want to go back yet, he was having fun. Still no complaints voiced out loud as Sam led them both back to the hotel room.

Dean did start to complain about taking a bath and Sam noted that the place didn't appear to have any damage at all. In fact, it looked better then before. Sam figured that this was done with a snap of Gabriel's fingers. Somehow. In the end it took two hours the get the boys cleaned and put to bed. This time Castiel didn't appear to be sleeping, simply stating that he is no longer tired. Another angelic trait, Sam frowned inwardly. More and more traits were coming out. Will Castiel be able to control them or would he accidentally harm Dean or someone?

Sitting at the table Sam took this chance to read more into the book. The boys were sleeping in the room, Sam decided to use the cot and the bedroom had every form of protection Sam could think of.

He might have found something, so Sam became too engrossed so he didn't hear the soft thud in the bedroom.

~Castiel~

Castiel could honestly tell you that he was happy that he now knows the truth. Things didn't seem so odd and scary now. He felt a bit more at peace with it. Castiel focused on Dean who was curled up beside him sleeping, so far he was relaxed and not having any bad dreams like he has been since Castiel remembered him.

Frowning he studied Dean to a point where he could swear there was something shiny underneath his skin and bones. Castiel's instincts told him that this was the 'soul' and it was why he could see things about people. Like he did with the mon-demons and the regular people. Castiel tilted his head in a curious manner while he crouched on the bed beside Dean. This soul was so bright and so hurt. Castiel couldn't understand how a soul could be hurt when no one could touch it. Was this something to do with the bad dreams?

Frowning Castiel looked towards the door, it was closed for the most part while leaving a bit of an opening for light to come through. Dean didn't want to be in complete dark and agreed that this was good. Castiel promised himself that he would protect his friend who claimed and called Castiel family.

Looking back he noticed the frown on Dean's face. This was the sign that another nightmare was on the way. Whimpers and heavy breathing would be next. Sweating would naturally start up too. Castiel could taste the absolute fear on Dean every time. It scared Castiel because he didn't know anything that could cause that much fear in a boy.

Touching Dean's forehead seemed to be the right move to make. But what to do with it was another matter. Somehow he knows there was something he should do to ease the horror and pain. But instead he established a connection when Dean was fully in his scary nightmare and Castiel saw what he see's.

It shocked Castiel and scared him so deeply he got away as far as he could. Collapsing with a soft thud he was on his hands and knees away from the bed and leaving Dean alone in his scary dream. How can one boy have such thoughts and things in his dreams. Demons torturing him. Killing his mom. The man, Sam in a white suite? How did this all play into things.

Eventually he climbed back onto the bed with the whimpering and scared Dean. Castiel did the only thing he could to protect his friend from those dreams. He curled up behind and around Dean, blanketing him with his wings. Promising to protect him.

**Authoress Note: **Sorry for taking so long and I hope this chapter is good, I'm getting myself back into the writing mood fully so my stories should start getting updated a bit more soon. Thank you for being patient with me.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Castiel gently woke Dean up in the morning, Dean seemed to take it from there. Dean knows already to get himself dressed and cleaned and helps Castiel with his shirt so he can be comfortable. They brush their teeth and wash their faces. Dean was usually quiet in mornings, now Castiel understood why. Those dreams, he wondered how long he's been having them for. No child should be stuck with those sorts of things in his dreams. No child deserved such a fate.

Castiel didn't touch on the topic, he wasn't sure how and he didn't want to disturb Dean more then he already was. So he kept things routine and kept close to a boy he felt needed him so badly. Castiel didn't understand fully why he felt like Dean needed him, he just knows that this is a fact.

That Dean was his responsibility or was it because they were friends?

And the version of Sam in a white suit? That concerned Castiel the most because his instincts told him that the Sam in white was a threat. Did that mean this Sam was as well. He would have to speak with Sam about this, hopefully when Dean isn't within hearing range.

As soon as the bathroom stuff was done they headed out and found the Sam not in white sleeping at the hotel room's table. A book was open and Castiel knows that the book wasn't good in any way. Frowning he poked Sam in the side hard enough to wake him. Castiel moved back as soon as the man was awake, probably with some disorientation and a bit of fright. Was he having bad dreams too?

Dean turned on the television to cartoons and watched them, waking up and becoming more lively as time gone on even though all he did was sit there and watch something Castiel cared nothing for. Dean seldom asked for things and Castiel usually did the asking for him. Pancakes was getting old, perhaps they should just have something quick and easy? Though even he knows that it's best to just leave this part to Sam.

"Did you two sleep good?" Sam asked focusing on them, Castiel wanted to say that Dean had nightmares again like he always does but refrained when Dean answered with a firm answer explaining that he slept good. Lies, those were lies and Castiel found they left him insulted mildly but he could understand.

"I slept well, we should get breakfast soon." Castiel answered only realizing a bit late that he forgot to ask how Sam slept, so he quickly continued with a calm,  
"How did you sleep last night? At the table..." Castiel did feel embarrassed and wondered how he could have forgotten basic manners. Sam seemed used to it though as he shrugged no doubt to loosen things up for himself while answering Castiel with a simple answer that mirrored his own.

They waited for Sam to finish his shower before they got ready to leave, Castiel wondered if they were going to another hotel or are they just going to go out for breakfast again. Dean seemed instinctively used to this kind of lifestyle though. It was odd that he seemed to be searching for something to look after.

A brother?

Yes, yes that is what Dean wants. But right now he seemed okay and happy with watching Castiel's back. Taking his hand they followed after Sam. The question about the man who looked like Sam but dressed in white still danced around his mind as he climbed in the back of the car with Dean. Dean was starting to come out of his shell again, that light was returning to his eyes.

Castiel was pleased.

"No pancakes." Castiel decided and Dean nodded in agreement.

~Sam POV~

Sam noticed that Cas was a bit cautious of him and seemed to be waiting to speak with him, but the boy obviously had a six sense on when to ask and when not. Probably something to do with Dean's nightmares, Sam was fully aware that Dean had nightmares still. Sam does what he could when he can, last night he failed to but at least Dean wasn't alone. Castiel was there and for that Sam was grateful.

Pulling into another restaurant with the declaration of no pancakes. Dean wanted French toast and Castiel seemed to be in agreement. What happened to cereal? Perhaps that was Sam's fault because he's trying to make life comfortable for them. Maybe he should take them on a day adventure or something? Maybe a zoo or something?

If his research is correct he only has a few more days with them as children. Moving them around avoiding demons and other things while trying to figure out how to make them adults again seemed to defeat the purpose of making things comfortable for them. Figuring this out only took him most of the night, Sam made a mental note for himself to get himself some coffee so he could stay up during the day.

The waitress cooed over them, Dean turned on the charm and Castiel behaved as clueless as ever but was okay with it as long as Dean seemed to be okay with it. The waitress cooed over Cas's wings too, as long as people kept thinking it was fake then Sam was okay.

While watching the scene between them and the waitress Sam found that he was divided now. He so badly wanted them as adults again but he was getting used to them being children and having someone who needed Sam to look after them. Dean didn't need Sam to look after him as much as Dean needed to look after Sam. Castiel looked out for the both of them but mostly Dean because Castiel had a profound bond or something like that with Dean.

"I need to pee..." Dean blurted out going a bit red when the waitress chuckled and volunteered to take Dean. Sam accidentally spilt Holy Water on her. She forgave him instantly and took Dean's hand who seemed to be unsure but was okay with it so long as she promised that Dean would come straight back.

As soon as Dean was out of sight then Sam found himself levelled with a hard stare that no child should be able to hold.

"Dean had a nightmare, you were present only you were wearing all white. You were a threat, I do not understand why you were a threat in a dream and yet now you are no threat at all. Everything I see in you, despite the taint is good. Honest. Pure. I do not understand the difference between you and the you in white." Castiel calmly stated and Sam felt dread sink in his stomach.

Dean told him about that but didn't go into details because it hurt Dean so very much to speak about what he saw in the future about him, about Cas and about Dean himself.

"The one in the dream wasn't me, you know how demons borrow vessels and whatnot. In Dean's dream it was something like that but worse because it was pretty much the Father of all Demons. I'm not him, he's not me. I will never threaten or hurt Dean or you. I promise you that." Sam said and he truly did mean it. He managed to keep the stare and didn't feel himself shake under the soul searching look.

Castiel must have seen something he was satisfied with because he nodded and instantly his stare was turned away from Sam as Dean returned and sat back down beside Castiel who tucked him away from the rest of the world. Protecting him. Sam would protect the both of them while they can't protect themselves.

"I was thinking about a trip to the zoo they have here." Sam suggested and Dean seemed smitten with the idea and even asked if they could go right now. Sam felt his gut clench and wondered if Dean ever got chances like this when he was a kid, before Sam was born or before Azazel.

Maybe because he was now launching into stories of what he wants to do as soon as 'Sammy' was old enough to walk. And how he hoped that their Dad would make some time to take them. Still so much hope in their Father being just that, but Sam knows it won't last long. Or if the emotions are just misplaced because of the comfortable setting Sam was trying to give Dean.

**Authoress Note:** Sorry this took so long... I didn't mean for it to take so long... But as you can guess it's almost over and I decided to have a chapter that's near lighthearted as I can for this story.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sam hated long line ups now, officially. Because here he was standing with two boys who were hyper and wanting to get in to see the animals. Castiel didn't like the idea of them being in cages but accepted the fact that they are and that was how it was going to be. And Sam made sure to lay down the law.

One do not wonder off on their own. Sam didn't say that it was because he didn't know what kind of people where here and he'd be damned if some loser touched either boy. Damned because Sam would kill that person in horrible ways, and he would know how because he was a hunter so he knew all kinds of things. They'd be lucky that it was Sam and not Dean with all the knowledge he has when it comes to hurting others.

Two do not let the animals out. That one was directed at Castiel mostly because the young looking angel didn't like the idea that they were caged. Castiel sulked for half the drive here until he started to see signs that they were getting closer. After that he perked up and was as antsy as Dean was. Both boys had bright eyes from excitement. Sam was going to let himself enjoy this moment. These memories. They were important and they showed Sam that he could be a good brother and look out for Dean because his big brother always seems to be looking after Sam.

Sam knows he has the worst record for getting hurt or becoming useless. He hates it and hates that it seems to never end. But he can do something now, he can help and be good at it and he can look after Dean and Cas like he was looked after so many times.

The third rule was do not tell anyone about angels. Again that was directed at Cas who understood with understanding far beyond that of a child. But then again, Cas wasn't a normal child.

The forth rule was for both of them. They had to be have and have fun.

The other people finally stopped bothering Cas after the small angel put up a fuss and started to put, tucking his wings away. He was getting like that lately with his wings. He didn't like people touching them. Sam was okay, but Sam could tell that he didn't like it. The only one who seemed to get away with it so far was Dean. So far.

By the time they got in he had both boys held and had to put up with a few woman who were hitting on him because of how he was dealing with children. Dean would be all for it though, Sam only partially and so long as there was time and no one got hurt when it comes to feelings. He was a bit of a softie for that. But right now there was higher priorities and that was in the form of two five year old boys who didn't know where to go first.

"So where first?" Sam asked the two boys who looked up at him. Sam ignored some smiles he got for his interaction with the two boys. If they known the truth behind all of them about half of them would look on with pity or something worse. However that was a thought he didn't want to have. This day was meant for the boys, to give them a childhood memory they can hold onto for the rest of their lives.

For Castiel perhaps it would be his first childhood memory, certainly in a human sense it would be but as an angel Sam didn't know. For Dean this would be giving back a piece of his childhood after Dean has spent so many waking hours trying to give Sam one when they were younger.

"How about the cats?" Castiel suggested and Dean was rather enthusiastic about seeing them. Sam had to look on a map to figure out where they were. Eventually they were heading that way. This time Cas on his shoulders and Dean walking beside him or more like trying to pull Sam so he moved quicker. Sam was well aware of Dean's allergy to cats, but thankfully they might not be getting too close to them so hopefully that won't affect him any.

All in all it took about twenty minutes of weaving through crowds before deciding to hoist the two boys up as far as he can so they can see past a crowd and into the Tiger pen. Castiel mentioned facts about them that he obviously knows by instinct, the instinct or perhaps tucked away memory of Castiel's. Either way people assumed he liked tigers that much. Castiel corrected him and stated that he loved everything on this planet. Dean of course had his own input, at least he wasn't so shy at the moment now.

The bears were next. Dean insisted that this time they get up close to the cage, Sam pulled him back so they were behind the bar meant to keep a protective distance between them and the cage. Dean didn't like that too much but relented with a 'yes sir' that Sam remembered so much when they were a child. When he was young he thought it was out of respect, now he wasn't so sure. Sam ended up bending down and explaining why he didn't want Dean to go closer, the boy understood but didn't really like it all that much.

The birds were next and Castiel was not amused. A few people compared his wings to the birds, he corrected them by stating that they were angel's wings.

"Aren't angel wings supposed to be white?" A young woman said and Sam opened his mouth to get an answer out first, he however failed miserably.

"Myth. Angel's wings are apart of them. They resemble the elements and powers that angel has." Castiel explained in a matter-of-fact tone that had the girl thinking he was weird and Sam could relate to that. He got that kind of look a few times when he stated facts rather in awkward situations. The girl thankfully moved off.

Sam was glad that that situation didn't escalate, Castiel was rather stubborn and wouldn't have backed off. Dean of course was now questioning Cas as they moved on to the next area. Reptiles. Sam wasn't entirely fond of them but at least they weren't clowns so it was easy to accept. Of course Castiel was now stating facts about the animals in the cage. Even going so far as saying a particular snake likes mice over rats. Sam laughed nervously and moved the boys along.

Regardless of the odd awkward situation, it was obvious the boys were having fun. Sam couldn't understand why they had so much energy though. Checking his watch he decided lunch time was in order. They both had burgers and Sam had a hot dog, he would have preferred a salad but he didn't mind going without today.

A few more stops and then they would have to leave.

"Are we going to go see the monkeys next?" Dean asked out of the blue.

"Sure." Sam asked and Castiel seemed satisfied to go along with the suggestion as he got up, wings twitching slightly. They were probably getting cramped at having to stay still, but the young boy knew the importance of keeping up the act of them being fake. Maybe Sam could find a place where he can stretch them all he wants after the zoo visit?

With both boys within his sight they headed towards the section of the zoo where it housed the apes and the monkeys and then the gift shop, Sam didn't know if it was a good idea or not considering that they were going to turn back to adults within a few days at the most. But how could he not? They were kids at the moment and you buy kids a little something when you visit the zoo.

Castiel got a lion stuffed animal and Dean a gorilla. Sam bought a hat because both boys insisted on him buying something for himself too.


End file.
